Frequency of Evil
by weirdbard
Summary: Dr. Drakken decides if he can't finish of Kim Possible and her sidekick by himself he'll outsource the job to someone, or something else.  But he may find that evil you can summon may not be evil you can command or control.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible

Frequency of Evil

Chapter 1

(Disclaimers: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters on that show. Neither do I own Hellraiser or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of their associated characters. This fanfic is being written surely for pleasure (mine and hopefully my readers) and no profit is or will be made from it.)

Shego admired herself in a mirror placed on one wall of Drakken's latest new lair. Her long black hair that hung past her waist was even more glossy and healthy looking than normal.

Even though no one could see it with the gloves she habitually wore, her fingernails were buffed and painted a brilliant emerald green.

She was overall toned and relaxed.

From the reflection in the mirror, Shego watched Drakken walk over and lift a heavy canvas cloth that was draped over some machinery and disappear underneath it for a moment. Shego was dying to know what was under the cloths but Drakken had explicitly told her it was to be a surprise and considering that she had just gotten back from a all expense paid trip to a exclusive spa, care of Dr. Drakken, she was willing to put aside her curiosity, at least for a short time.

"_Drakken maybe a bit of a buffoon when it comes to the whole villain game and he might steal more inventions than he actually creates but one thing you can't fault him at is his employee benefits package."_ Shego thought to herself. _"I've worked for a lot of small time, big time and world class criminals but no one other than Drakken had ever offered her not only medical and dental but also once a year trip to a luxury spa and resort."_ It was one on the rapidly shrinking list of reasons she had remained so loyal to Drakken for such a long time.

Watching in the mirror she watched as Drakken struggled and fought to get out from the drop cloth and then quickly straighten his clothing as if he had not had a problem getting out from it on his own. There was only Shego and a few synthodrones to have witnessed it in any case but Drakken liked to think he projected an image of cool competence and he didn't want his underlings to see him as anything different.

"Shego, I need for you to 'acquire' a component for my next brilliant scheme." Dr. Drakken stated.

Shego took one last admiring look at her hair in the mirror. She must really find out what the spa used to make it shine like that and then steal a truckload of it someday. "Sure. Why not? I'm in a good mood and even watching another of your hair brained schemes blow up in our faces won't bring me down. Whatcha need this time?"

Kim Possible closed the door on her school locker and breathed a sigh of relief. The day had been brutal and hectic. Now school was over and she was looking forward to a nice calm, uneventful dinner with the family.

"Kim? You haven't forgotten that we are having cheerleading practice tonight have you?" Came the smarmy voice of Bonnie Rockwaller.

Kim rolled her eyes before turning to address the cheerleader/thorn in her side.

"Hello? I'm head cheerleader. I called the practice session remember?"

"I know but you have so many things going on in your life. I just wanted to make sure I and the rest of the team doesn't show up to just be stood up by you… Again. The Regional is tomorrow and I so don't think we are ready for them." Bonnie replied.

"Chill, it's no big. We will be ready. Ron and I will be here tonight." Kim assured her.

Ron Stoppable was the official 'Mad Dog' mascot, a fact that annoyed Bonnie even more than Kim being the head cheerleader but to everyone's surprise he had become a huge hit with the crowds and was now as much a part of the team as Bonnie herself was. He wasn't officially in any of the cheer routines of course but Kim and the others found it beneficial to have him attend the practices every now and then. Just so he would know where the cheerleaders would be at any given time… And be able to stay out of their way.

Ron walked up to Kim's locker. "We'll be there unless some villain has another 'take over the world' scheme we have to foil. Then we might be a few minutes late." He said to Bonnie with a grin.

"Whatever." Bonnie replied with a frown of disproval at Ron and then walked away with her nose up in the air.

Just as Kim was about to speak to Ron, there came a beeping noise from her locker.

"It couldn't be. That would be just too much of a coincidence." She muttered as she opened the locker back again.

"Around here, more like clockwork." Ron also muttered.

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked the boy genius revealed on the computer monitor screen.

"We've got a hit on your website Kim." Wade began.

Kim started shaking her head. "No. I'm tired. I want to go home and have a nice dinner and I have a huge cheerleader practice tonight."

"It's from Global Justice." Wade stated.

Kim sighed once more but then nodded her head. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

"A military convoy was traveling near Middleton and was attacked. Something extremely hush hush has been stolen and G.J. wants you to recover it for them."

"Let me guess." Ron said. "The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer?"

Kim glanced over at him with a frown. "Paranoid much? There is no way the government could lose that thing three times…" She stopped as she noticed Wade on the computer screen looking everywhere but into the camera. "Wade. Tell me that Ron isn't right and the government hasn't lost the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer AGAIN!"

"Um, sorry Kim. Ron nailed it right on the head." Wade admitted.

"Boo-yah." Ron stated quietly.

Kim sighed. "Do they have any clues on who stole it this time?"

"My guess is Shego." Ron stated.

"Oh come on. There has to be a lot of super villains out there who want that thing. It could have been Killigan or Dr. Dementor or…" Kim started.

"The military men in the convoy said they were attacked by a woman with beautiful long black hair." Wade said.

"See?" Was the only thing Ron said.

"There are a lot of women out there with long black hair." Kim said folding her arms across her chest. "And since when did you find Shego's hair beautiful?"

Ron was saved from having to answer as Wade added. "And she had green glowing hands."

"Boo-yah doubled." Ron said with a faint grin.

Kim resisted the urge to bang her head against the locker door. "Okay, I give up. Shego has stolen the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer for Dr. Drakken again." She turned to look at Ron. "Since you are on such a roll, any guess where their lair is this time?"

"Have there been any shipments of high tech equipment that might be used to build some doomsday laser type thing lately near Middleton?" Ron asked addressing Wade.

Wade's fingers began to fly over his keyboard.

"Ron, not even Drakken is dumb enough to have traceable equipment shipped to an address." Kim began.

"Got it!" Wade suddenly shouted. "A recent shipment of components was delivered to a large estate just on the outskirts of Middleton. The shipment was signed for by a Mr. D.D."

"Boo-yah, triple play." Ron said with a now large grin.

Kim once again resisted the head bashing urge but did lean forward and rest her head against the locker door and quietly said to herself. "We've been doing this far too long."

"Sometimes it feels like centuries." She was surprised to hear Ron say just as quietly as she had. Looking over quickly she spied a very tired look on Ron's face but he dropped it as soon as he noticed her watching him and put on his happy goofy look. "Look on the bright side Kim. One: We don't have to catch a ride somewhere. He's right in our own backyard. Two: Not having to traipse all over the world to find him and as fast as we put a kibosh on his plans we might actually be able to get back in time for the cheerleading practice tonight." He said with a large grin.

Kim suddenly wondered just how many times Ron had smiled and joked with her about something and been hiding just how tired or hurt he had been feeling? Ron was always upbeat and optimistic and Kim had always just accepted that was the way he was. Now for the first time she was seriously considering if it had all been an act for her benefit? Mentally shaking her head she decided she didn't really want to pursue that thought at the moment but she promised herself she would at a later date.

"So Wade, where's this place located?" She asked.

"I still can't believe Drakken would try the same thing three times." Wade replied as he caused a printout to appear on Kim's printer in the locker.

"Maybe he thinks the third times the charm?" Ron replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible

Frequency of Evil

Chapter 2

"I'm telling you Shego. The third time is the charm! This time we will destroy Kim Possible and whatever his name is."

Shego stood off to one side and angrily rubbed her forehead. Her good mood nearly gone and in its place a headache was forming. "Okay. Let me get this straight. You had me steal the Pan-dimensional whatzit and do what with it? The last time you had it, things didn't go so well or have you forgotten Mr. Sit-down?"

Dr. Drakken frowned and rubbed the back of his neck at the memory of being sucked into a T.V. along with Kim Possible and that sidekick of hers and being crushed underneath a giant child's stuffed character named Mr. Sit-down.

"This time is going to be different Shego. For one thing I am not going to send Kim Possible and her little sidekick somewhere to get rid of her. I'm going to use the awesome might of the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer and my brilliant brains to bring something here to fight her for me."

Shego looked up in confusion. "Huh?"

Dr. Drakken made a grand gesture and stood posed for a moment.

"Ahem! Rope!" He said in irritation to a synthodrone leaning near a rope hanging from the ceiling. Shego hid a slight grin. One of Dr. Drakken's more creative endeavors was to program the synthodrones with human personalities. He succeeded too well. The synthodrones now became bored with his rants and tuned him out almost as much as Shego did.

The synthodrone realizing that Dr. Drakken was glaring at him snapped to attention and promptly pulled the rope hard.

The coverings over the machines promptly flew up, snagged on something near the ceiling and coming loose fell down over Dr. Drakken.

The synthodrone sweated while Shego tried her best not to laugh out loud.

After a moment of swearing and struggling Dr. Drakken crawled from underneath the tarps and gestured to Shego. "Shego. Come!"

Shego's grin at his antics faded away to a dangerous frown. How she hated it when he talked to her like she was some kind of dog but never the less she walked over to where he was standing studying the objects that had been hidden under the tarps.

Shego could now see that there were three glass display cabinets standing next to a giant flat table top with some kind of optical scanner above it. A cable ran from the flat table scanner thing ran over to the laser she had just a short time ago plugged in the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer to.

Walking over to the first display cabinet she looked in.

"Have you ever heard someone describing a haunted house and saying, 'it had a palpable sense of evil about it?' or someone picking up a gun and saying they could feel evil in it?" Dr. Drakken asked Shego as he stood beside her staring into the first display cabinet.

Shego shrugged. "I guess so. What does that have to do with that?" She asked nodding at the cabinet.

"My research has found that is not just the 'heebi jeebies' or the 'willies' talking but that objects that have come in contact with evil really do pick up a 'frequency of evil' that can be measured or mapped.

Inside this cabinet is the scalpel of Jack the Ripper." Dr. Drakken said as if that explained everything.

Shego glanced at him and then looked back at the object floating in the center of the cabinet. The object was a scalpel. That was true. It had a pearl handle to it and certainly looked old enough to be the real deal but she had her doubts anyway.

"Who says?" She asked.

"The man I purchased it from off of Vbay."

Shego looked over in confusion at Drakken. "Vbay?"

"It's a villain's version of Ebay. They help the flow and sale of items of villainy."

"Why haven't I heard of it then?" Shego asked as she continued to peer at the scalpel.

"It's fairly new. Anyway I purchased Jack the Ripper's scalpel from someone with the onscreen name of Jackal and he authenticated it." Reaching into a pocket in his lab coat Drakken pulled a piece of paper out and showed it to Shego.

Shego glanced at the paper and then looked at Drakken like he was an idiot. It was a look Drakken was well familiar with from Shego.

"Moving right along." Drakken said stepping over to the next cabinet. "This one contains the machete of the Crystal Lake Slasher!"

Shego looking into the display cabinet could see a carbon steel machete that was almost black with age and use. The wooden handle of the machete was cracked in a few places and Shego could see dark crusty looking black substances near the place where the blade met the handle.

"The who?" She asked after a moment.

Drakken looked at her in amazement. "How could you not of heard of the Crystal Lake Slasher? A sleep away camp near a lake named Crystal Lake? The campers were all slaughtered one year. The police were certain they got the murderer, a crazy woman who had lost her son when the counselors of the camp ignored her child and he drowned. Several years later they tried to reopen the camp and the killings started again. And on it went in cycles. The killer would disappear after slaughtering a bunch of teens, stay gone for a few years and then pop up again. It's been going on for decades."

"How? And once again, how come I have never heard of this killer?" Shego asked.

"The government has hidden the facts from casual observers. My research uncovered some unbelievable facts. Seems the mother when she lost her son was driven so far into madness by grief she searched everywhere till she found a cursed book that allowed her to summon a demon from Hell. She then took the demon and put it inside the remains of her son. The demon caused the body to grow until it was the right size to be an efficient killer and started slaughtering anybody it came across in an orgy of death."

"You know you are so into this, it is almost scaring me." Shego muttered. "Continue." She said as she noticed Drakken had stopped.

"People eventually realized that Jason Voorhees, um that was the killed boy's name, since the demon was basically wearing the body everyone just started calling the thing Jason. Anyway they realized that Jason couldn't be destroyed but he could be contained in the lake. So they started chaining him and dumping him in the lake. This would work until the next time he escaped the lake and start on his killing spree again."

"And you got this story off of someone on Vbay that sold you that machete I take it?" Shego asked the disbelief strong in her voice.

"Oh no Shego, while you were away on your spa retreat, I went to a super secret government research center at Crystal Lake and broke in. I found the reports and the machete there myself." Drakken said puffing his chest out in pride.

"I'm impressed Dr. D. You did all that by yourself? How did you get past the guards and researchers?" Shego asked in surprise.

"Um, actually when I arrived the door to the research center was destroyed and everyone inside was dead, the machete was stuck half way through the receptionist desk and all the way through the receptionist sitting at the desk."

"How many times did you throw up before you managed to pull the machete out and run?" Shego asked.

Drakken frowned. "Four times." He admitted reluctantly. "But the point is… I got the machete and the documents by myself."

Shego gave a half shrug. She had to admit she was still a little impressed Drakken took it on himself to do something so potentially dangerous as journey to a place that supposedly contained a demon monster.

"_Course when he went there, he didn't know about the Jason story at that point. He only knew after he got the documents back and read them."_ Shego realized to herself.

"Next cabinet." Drakken announced and moved on. "This one contains a reported book of ultimate evil called The Necronomicon, also known as the Book of the Dead. Supposedly the book contains spells and rituals that can bring the dead back to life."

Shego cast one last look at the machete floating in the magnetic field of the display cabinet and repressed a shudder. She wasn't sure she bought that whole evil has a frequency that objects could absorb or the Jason story either but she had to admit even if it was only to herself that the machete gave her the creeps.

"Wait a minute! A book that can bring the dead back to life? Didn't you just say that Jason's mother used such a book to summon that demon she put in the dead kid's body? Is that the book?" Shego asked as she nervously peered at the book.

"I… Don't know. Every time I try to open the book to read it, it has tried to bite me." Drakken admitted in an annoyed voice.

Shego turned to stare at him. "The book tried to bite you?"

Drakken just gestured at the cabinet.

Peering into the cabinet Shego could see a large book that appeared to have a face flattened on the front of it. She could easily see a fanged filled mouth and two closed eyes. Suddenly the book's 'eyes' popped open and Shego found herself staring into two milky white orbs.

Shego prided herself on never being frightened or startled but this time she let out a yelp of surprise and leaped back away from the cabinet. The milky orbs continued to stare at her a moment and then the book eyes once again shut and it looked just like a normal, if not somewhat creepy looking book.

"Okay, the book I don't like! I mean I really don't like! What is all this junk for anyway? I mean outside of a really sick and wrong hobby?"

"The frequency of evil I mentioned earlier Shego. Using the evil scanner over there…."

"Evil scanner?" Shego interrupted with an almost snicker.

"Using the evil scanner I can detect the frequency off of the items I place on the table and then using the laser equipped with the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer I can open a portal to a world where a corresponding evil exits and bring it to our world. Think of it Shego, an army of evil we can command and send out to do our bidding. And the first order will be to destroy Kim Possible!"

Shego cast a nervous glance over at the book. "Um Doctor D? I think this maybe a really really bad idea. I mean how do you know if you can control evil like that book might bring?"

"Why Shego, don't you have trust in my abilities?" Drakken asked if hurt.

"Um, let me think. Hell no!" Shego said.

"Let's start small and work our way up shall we? Let's see what the scalpel of Jack the Ripper gets us." Drakken said as he opened the cabinet and pulled the scalpel out.

"_Come on Kimmie."_ Shego thought to herself. _"Of all the times you have foiled Drakken's plans now would be a really good time to do it again because I sense this is going to end very badly."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible

Frequency of Evil

Chapter 3

"Hey Kim?" Ron asked back over his shoulder to where Kim was riding on his motor scooter. After tinkering with the motor for what seemed like almost forever he managed to finally get the darn thing to travel close to 45 miles an hour at top speed. Not exactly a speed demon but at the same time it was respectful enough.

"What?" Kim answered back.

"After we get the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer back from Drakken, what say instead of returning it to the government, we let your brothers blast it into space or bury somewhere?"

"Ron! We can't do that. It belongs to the government."

"Oh come on Kim, as much as the government keeps losing this thing they might as well just put it in the villain's library and let them check it out at will."

"No Ron. We stop Drakken and return it to Global Justice. It is the only right thing to do."

"Oh okay. By the way, we're here." Ron said pulling the motor scooter to a stop.

"How can you tell?" Kim asked as she got off the back of the scooter. Looking up she saw that the structure was on a slight hill and for the lack of better words practically screamed villain's lair. There were turrets on the four corners of the building and it was a drab gray. "You would think they would try to hide it a little better?"

"Yeah at least put a coat of cheerful paint on it." Ron agreed.

"The roof?" Kim asked reaching into her backpack for her grappling gun.

"How about just for laughs we try the front door for a change?" Ron countered.

"It'll probably be trapped." Kim countered his counter.

"Why? He has got to know by now that you always use the roof."

Kim had no answer for that so she remained silent as Ron walked over and turned the knob on the front door. She expected a trap door to open under Ron or a piano to fall from the sky or at the very least Shego to appear and attack but… Nothing happened. Ron made a sweeping gesture for Kim to enter and with a frown she did so.

Shego watched as Drakken placed the scalpel on the table and flipped a switch. The scanner light above the table shone down and a few moments later the laser pointed at a blank wall of the lair switched on with a hum. A swirling blue portal appeared at the center of the wall and was about the size of a normal doorway.

Shego peering into the strange swirling blue mist filled opening nervously glanced at her watch. _"Where are you Kimmie? You are never this late. Dr. D. has actually gotten his device to work before you showed up for a change."_

"Stop whatever it is you are doing Drakken!" Kim Possible's voice suddenly called out from the hallway to their left.

"How did you get in here Kim Possible? I had the roof wired with electricity! You should have fried trying to come in that way!" Drakken in annoyance yelled.

"Um, we came in the front door dude. It was unlocked." Ron told him.

Shego looked over at Drakken with a shake of her head. "You electrified the roof but you left the front door UNLOCKED!"

"Who knew she would be clever enough to check the front door? She always uses the roof." Drakken replied defensively.

"Actually it was Ron who suggested we try the front door for a change." Kim felt the need to correct him.

"My security was outwitted by the buffoon?" Drakken asked in shock.

"And that kind of says it all, doesn't it?" Shego said.

"And we're going to shut you down completely." Kim said.

"Um, exactly what are we shutting down and what is that swirly blue thing over there?" Ron asked as he walked over to peer into it. Not even realizing how close he was coming to Shego who had been doing the exact same thing when they came in.

"Ron! Don't get too close to that thing. We don't even know what it is." Kim shouted at him.

"It is your doom Possible! A gateway to where ultimate evil awaits to do my bidding." Drakken said and then gave one of his cheesy evil laughs.

Shego rubbed her forehead again. Her headache was getting worse.

"Headache?" Ron asked sympathetically.

Shego nodded her head. "I always get them when he starts acting this way."

Ron nodded his head. "Probably tension induced. You need to learn to relax and chill."

"I try but you know how it is. Run here, steal that and then listen to him gloat and laugh all the time…"

"Shego! Enemies. Now is not the time to socialize." Drakken shouted at her.

"Just waiting for your army of evil to show up Dr. D." Shego replied snidely.

Ron had wandered even closer to the portal and was staring deeply into it. "I don't see anything…" He suddenly stopped and stumbled backwards as someone appeared in the portal and shuffled out. Or something.

The creature was roughly human shaped but was bent low to the ground shambling around like a monkey. His skin was an unhealthy looking gray color and he was wearing what looked like tattered bandages over his face and a lunatic's straightjacket with the sleeves undone and dragging on the ground.

"Your army is one escaped mental patient?" Shego derisively snorted at Drakken.

"There's more than one!" Ron yelped and began backpedaling from the portal opening as at least six more creatures identical to the last came through.

Even Shego ignited the green fire on her hands and backed away as the creatures shuffled into the lair and shuffle circled around her, Kim Possible and Ron.

"Kim! What are these things?" Ron yelled.

"Don't attack them unless they attack you first!" Kim yelled. "So far they just seem to be looking us over."

Finally one of the creatures, Ron couldn't be sure which one since they all basically looked the same, held up a small wooden box. Slowly he opened the box and held it up in the air.

Ron felt a slight tingle in his throat. Nothing painful but still noticeable and he spied a white fog like mist flow out of his mouth and into the box. Looking around he saw the same was happening to Shego, Kim and Dr. Drakken. More of the fog like substance was coming down the corridor him and Kim had used to enter the main lab area of Dr. Drakken's lair. In what seemed like forever but in fact only took a few moments the fog had flowed into the box and was gone.

The creature snapped the lid down on the box and moving back he sat it down on a table away from the humans and stood guard over it.

Ron turned to look at Kim and said. "What was all that about?" Or at least that was what he tried to do. Not a single sound came out of his mouth. Reaching up he massaged his throat for a moment and tried again, still no sounds at all came from him.

Looking over he saw Kim too was working her mouth as though talking but he heard nothing. Raising his hand he brought up in front of his face and snapped his fingers. A loud clear 'snap' noise was heard.

"_Well thank god for that. I thought I had gone deaf for a moment." _Ron thought to himself.

Hearing a scuffling noise he looked over and saw that Shego had grabbed Dr. Drakken up by the lapels of his lab coat and was shaking him all the while her mouth moved as if she was shouting at him. Ron who was somewhat good at lip reading could see what Shego was saying and wondered to himself where a attractive young lady like Shego had learned such foul language.

Hearing a soft rustling and scrapping noise in the dead quiet of the room Ron turned his attention back to the lunatics as he had come to think of them. They had backed off slightly from Kim and him when that one of them had used the box trick but they were now surrounding them again and slowly tightening the circle.

What was even more worrying however was some more beings were coming out of the portal. These new creatures had very little in common with the lunatics shuffling around.

For one thing, these new people stood ram rod straight and were wearing very formal looking clothing, shiny black shoes, black pants and a black jacket. A starkly white shirt could be seen under the jacket and they were even wearing black ties.

The only thing these new gentlemen had in common with the lunatics was they had gray skin like them.

Ron studied the first of the new beings as it came fully into the room through the portal.

It had a bald head, the fore mentioned gray skin, dark sunken eyes but the most disturbing things about him was; First, His feet weren't touching the floor! His perfect shiny black shoes were floating about four inches off the floor. Secondly, he was smiling and instead of normal teeth, Rom could detect the shiny gleam of metal.

As the first of these creatures cleared the portal, more floated in behind them till there were four of them facing him and Kim. Some were taller, some were shorter but they basically all looked the same. Gray skin, bald heads, metallic teeth and all dressed in fine if somewhat outdated style of black clothing.

Shego finished silently screaming at Drakken for his stupidity and let him drop to the ground. Looking around she watched as Stoppable moved back towards Kim and the new creatures came into the room. They moved with an unnerving grace. Each movement seemed to flow from one to the next without any normal jerky or hesitant pauses. The first gentlemen in floated directly towards Kim Possible. Ron stepped in between them to keep it away from Kim.

"_This is a first."_ Shego thought to herself. _"Usually it's the buffoon hiding behind Kim for protection. This time he is trying to protect her." _Shego felt a chill run down her spine. She knew from many previous battles that Ron usually let Kim handle everything because she was a more competent fighter than he was. For him to step into danger in front of her meant he thought this creature was lethally dangerous and he was willing to die to protect her. Shego felt some emotion run through her and it took her a moment to realize it was jealousy. No one ever tried to protect her like Ron was trying to do for Kim. Even now she could sense Drakken trying to sneak away before the creatures noticed him, leaving her to face them alone.

The creature before Ron didn't pause in his strange flowing movements but just brought his hand across. It wasn't even very fast but as the hand hit Ron he went flying as if he had been hit by a bus. Crashing into a support post in the lair he laid still and dazed.

The strange looking gentleman didn't even acknowledge the boy's flight but continued with his hand movement and held it briefly in front of Kim who was in a fighting crouch. The creature paused for just a moment and then with a slight shake of its head continued past her as if she didn't even matter.

The creature continued to where Ron was laying and once again the hand drifted out as if trying to sense something. The creature paused even less time over Ron than he did with Kim and with another shake of his head he moved on towards Shego and the quaking Drakken.

Drakken not being able to shout or boast felt his courage quickly draining from him and decided to make a run for it. After all Shego could delay whatever that monster was long enough for him to make his escape he was sure.

He had barely taken three steps when the lunatics who had been shuffling around on the outskirts rushed in and whipping their long straightjacket sleeves caught him around the arms and pulled him towards the gray skinned gentleman.

Drakken screamed out for his synthodrones to defend him but since they received their commands verbally and Drakken couldn't make a sound they continued to stand around like statues.

They were watching but without Drakken or Shego giving them any orders they just didn't comprehend this wasn't part of Drakken's plans and they should do something.

The creature once again raised his hand towards Drakken gracefully as the 'mad' scientist was dragged before him but with a quick shake of his head he rejected him. The lunatics immediately pulled savagely on their sleeves and threw Drakken over to where Kim was checking the dazed Stoppable. The creature then looked Shego directly in the eyes and continued towards her. Shego, never to back down from anyone, stood her grounds and stared back defiantly.

But she could feel the icy chills down her spine stronger than ever. The creature's eyes reminded her of that accursed book in its display cabinet.

"_Like twin pits into Hell." _Shego thought to herself.

Once again the hand drifted up and… The gentleman paused. Cocking his head to one side he seemed to be studying her. Finally instead of shaking his head no, he nodded yes once.

The lunatics who had been scampering and shuffling around them in a circle slapped the grounds and seemed to silently howl in celebration. Before Shego could even begin to figure out what was going on she found her arms ensnared by two of them with their sleeves and was being boldly dragged towards the flat table of the evil scanner.

Digging her feet in she fired up the plasma in her hands and attempted to throw fireballs at them. The angle at which she was being dragged made it very difficult for her to aim but she was certain that at least one of her fireballs had smashed directly into one of the lunatic's faces but he didn't let go but continued to drag her.

"_Okay…Not good. Not good at all. These things laugh off one of my fireballs?"_ Shego thought to herself bordering on near panic.

The lunatic creatures hauled her to the table and raising their arms they caused her to rise up and then slammed her down hard on the table top, dazing her for a moment. Shego felt her arms painfully pulled over her head and to the sides and realized she was now helplessly tied down to the table. Trying to lash out with her feet she quickly realized those too had been immobilized.

The gentleman creature that had selected her walked over near her head and gazed down at her. Shego could see behind him the other gentlemen creatures were at his back. One of them stepped forward and Shego could see he was carrying a black bag. It kind of looked like a medical bag she once saw in an old medical movie. The creature sat the bag down beside her head and reaching in he pulled something out.

Shaking its head slightly as if it had grabbed the wrong item, it then sat it down next to Shego.

Shego turning her head could see the item was a square glass jar and there was something inside it. Studying it for a moment Shego realized with a shock that it was a human heart.

The second gentleman reached back into the bag and sat down another glass jar but this one was empty.

It then stepped back to join his other gentlemen.

The one that had selected Shego floated over to the bag and reached into it itself. When it pulled out its hand it was holding a nice shiny scalpel.

It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out the mathematics being involved. One glass container with a heart, one glass container without a heart and a steel grin monster with a scalpel in its hand and one Shego strapped to a table.

Shego opened her mouth wide and screamed. And not a single sound was heard.

The gentleman standing over her gracefully raised his free hand to its lips in a universal hush movement. The creature then brought the scalpel bearing hand down and with a fluid motion sliced through Shego's upper part of her costume.

Pushing her chin firmly down on her chest, Shego could see that so far the creature hadn't broken her skin but had merely gotten the material out of the way so it could begin dissecting her in earnest.

Shego was a brave woman. She had been in many fights before. Most of them would have been certainly been called dangerous. A few could have even been called life threatening. But never had she faced certain unavoidable death.

Shego was scared and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

"_I thought someday I would die a violent death but I always thought it would be much later in my life and in a fight. Not like some lab creature strapped to a table and hacked apart. I never even had a chance to fall in love! Hell I didn't even get a chance to seriously date anyone even! I don't want to die like this! Not now!" _ Shego mentally screamed to herself as she tried to struggle.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible

Frequency of Evil

Chapter 4

The gentleman standing over Shego gracefully raised his free hand to its lips in a universal hush movement. The creature then brought the scalpel bearing hand down and with a fluid motion sliced through Shego's upper part of her costume.

Pushing her chin firmly down on her chest, Shego could see that so far the creature hadn't broken her skin but had merely gotten the material out of the way so it could begin dissecting her in earnest.

Shego was a brave woman. She had been in many fights before. Most of them would have been certainly been called dangerous. A few could have even been called life threatening. But never had she faced certain unavoidable death.

Shego was scared and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

"_I thought someday I would die a violent death but I always thought it would be much later in my life and in a fight. Not like some lab creature strapped to a table and hacked apart. I never even had a chance to fall in love! Hell I didn't even get a chance to seriously date anyone even! I don't want to die like this! Not now!" _ Shego mentally screamed to herself as she tried to struggle.

As the creature lowered the scalpel to her chest, Shego was determined to face her death squarely in the eye but as the cold blade touched her chest she couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes.

Feeling a sudden jolt on the table Shego snapped open her eyes and saw someone standing over her straddling her tied down form. She was staring up a baggy panted butt and craning her neck a bit she could see a shock of blond hair on her defender's head.

"_Stoppable is saving me?"_ She questioned in her own mind.

Turning her head she could see the creature with the scalpel was several feet away from the table and shaking its head slowly. Obviously Stoppable had did a flying kick and managed to knock him away from her before he could cut into her but they were far from safe. She was still tied down and the other creepy gentlemen were moving towards them. Stoppable couldn't possibly fight them all off.

Turning her head Shego could see a few yards away Kim Possible was battling against the lunatics and there was no way she could join them to help.

Drakken was curled up into a ball near Kim's feet and was certainly no help. His mouth was moving and Shego was certain that if they could speak she would be hearing him calling for his mother.

Turning her head back she watched as Stoppable lashed out a kick at something that was out of her sight above her head. Ron had turned during the kick and now Shego was forced to stare up at his crotch. She could see Stoppable gesturing at his lips and then gesturing with his hand. Turning her head she could see he was signaling Kim. Kim jumped backwards to avoid a lunatic and reaching into her backpack she hurled what looked like a lipstick to Ron without taking her attention off the attacker in front of her.

Ron snapped the lipstick out of mid air and twisting the cap he pointed it down at Shego. Shego watched as a red laser beam shoot out of the lipstick and a few moments later she felt the constriction on her arm lessen and realized that Ron had used the laser to cut through the straps holding her down.

Ron quickly shot the laser beam again and both of Shego's arms were free. Shego immediately fired up her plasma fireballs and started hurling them at the surrounding gentlemen.

The fireballs did no damage to them but the physical impacts of them did cause the creeps to back up a little giving her and Ron some breathing room.

Shego tried to pull her legs up to stand up but her feet were still tied down. Ron noticed her struggles and bent over backwards in a gymnastic maneuver so he could aim the laser and sever the straps holding her feet without having to take the time to turn around normally.

This action caused Stoppable's crotch to become even more prominent in Shego's view and it also caused the pants to become tighter. Shego blinked in shock.

"_Who knew the kid was so flexible? He must have learned that maneuver from hanging around cheerleaders so much." _Shego's eyes widened in shock as she noticed his crotch directly in her view. "_Whoa! Stoppable has quite a package there. If he was to hire Fedex to ship it they would have to charge extra for size and weight."_ She thought to herself in wonder. Who knew the buffoon in addition to being so flexible was also hung like a horse?

Feeling the tension in her legs release she realized that Stoppable had managed to cut the straps on her feet and grabbing the edge of the table with her hands she pulled her legs from between his and did a flip landing on her feet facing him, at the same moment he returned from his backwards bend. The result was they were extremely close face to face for a moment.

Shego could read concern for her welfare in his eyes and Ron could see surprise and something else he couldn't identify in hers. Suddenly Ron's eyes shifted slightly to the side and he lashed out a fist past Shego's head as she noticed a shift in the table. At almost the same time Shego saw one of the lunatic creatures leap up on the table behind Ron's back and bring its hands up to smash down on him.

Charging up a fireball she tossed it past Ron's ear smashing it into the creature's face knocking it off the table.

Turning back to back, her and Ron continued to battle the creatures as they leapt up on the table. It was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed and they both knew it.

Turning suddenly Shego faced Ron's back

Kim Possible looking up from her own fight was certain that Shego was about to sacrifice Ron by pushing him into the creatures to make her escape. She was therefore surprised when Shego wrapped her arm around Ron's waist and doing a backflip leaped off the table with Ron being carried along.

Putting one hand out, Shego stopped her and Ron's head from slamming into the floor and pushing off she flipped her and Ron onto some metal storage boxes a few yards away from where they had been. They were safe, at least for the moment.

Kim turned her attention back to her own fight with a silent sigh of relief.

At her feet Drakken continued to huddle with his hands over his eyes.

Shego if she were to be honest with herself, enjoyed the feel of holding on to Ron so much she was reluctant to let go of him once they landed. It wasn't easy being a woman and a villain. Almost all of the guys she came into contact with were either scum or terrified of her. It was kind of nice to be holding on to a cute looking guy and not having him either faint from fear or try to pull a weapon to force her to do something. Finally letting go of him she allowed him to turn and face her.

Ron did and with his eye growing wide he suddenly looked up and past her.

"_What? Did he suddenly find me repulsive? Did he notice that I held on a little longer than was necessary? What!"_ Shego thought desperately.

Ron without looking at Shego reached into his backpack and pulled a green windbreaker he carried in case it got chilly. Hey he traveled with Kim to all over the world. You never knew when a jacket might come in handy. Being careful not to glance at Shego he held it out to her.

"Huh?" Shego asked forgetting that neither of them could still make a sound.

Ron nodded his head in her direction while keeping his eyes looking up.

Shego glanced down at herself and remembered that the gray freak had sliced open her shirt. She was standing in front of Ron Stoppable totally exposed from the waist up and what was worse, running for her life had excited her and her breasts were very proudly proclaiming that fact to anyone who cared to look.

Shego was a brash woman and no one ever called her shy. If she had the ability to speak, she would probably have asked Stoppable if he liked what he saw or was Kimmie as developed as she was?

But since she couldn't speak she merely took the jacket from him and shrugged into it. Zipping it up fully she reached out and touched Ron letting him know it was now safe to look.

Ron glanced down but then just as quickly looked away. His jacket wasn't a very heavy one. Just a windbreaker and Shego's nipples were still quite visible by the impressions they were making under the jacket's surface. Ron silently vowed to himself that if he got the jacket back he was never going to wash it again and hang it in a place of honor in his room. That is if he could keep Kim from finding out or noticing.

Shego rolled her eyes when she realized Ron was still not going to look directly at her. Here was a guy that not only had just saved her life; he was also trying to protect her virtue? Reaching out she touched his arm again. This time when Ron glanced at her Shego lashed out with her hand and catching him by the back of the head she pulled him towards her and crushed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss.

Finally letting go she carefully mouthed to the flustered Ron so he would understand without having to hear her.

"Thank you for saving me back there."

Ron could only dazedly nod his head.

Kim Possible looking up from her fight saw Shego forcing a kiss upon Ron. At least that is how she chose to see it. After all Ron didn't put his arms around Shego and it was obvious Shego initiated the kiss.

"_One thing is for sure, when Ron gets that jacket back, I'm going to burn it!" _Kim thought to herself. Using her anger she punched a lunatic jumping at her and sent him flying.

Ron stared into Shego's eyes for a moment. There was something there. Some emotion but Ron couldn't place what it was. Women just didn't look at him the way Shego was right now and it was confusing him greatly. And by the tightening of his pants, it was obviously somewhat exciting him too. With Shego safe, Ron knew he had to get back to Kim's side. He had only saved Shego because he would never have been able to look himself in the mirror again if he had stood by while a woman had been butchered. At least that is what Ron tried to tell himself but as Shego moved past him to look down at where Kim was battling, Ron had to admit to himself he loved the way her hips swayed and how her hair moved.

Ron moved over to stand beside Shego and touching her arm he got her attention. Pantomiming he gestured at himself and then down to Kim trying to show he was going to fight with her. He then pointed at Shego and pointed at a skylight above them trying to get her to flee while she had a chance. After all, the gray bald headed guys wanted her heart, not Kim's or Ron's, they were just going to kill them for interfering in their harvesting.

Shego raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. She pointed at Ron and then herself and then pointed at the skylight meaning why don't they both escape.

Ron shook his head somewhat violently and pointed back at Kim and then himself. In other words, He would never leave without Kim. Shego shrugged. She pretty much knew that would be his choice but she felt she had to ask since he had tried to get her to escape on her own.

Shego then pointed at Ron, then pointed at Kim and finally pointed at herself and back at Kim, meaning if Ron went to fight with Kim then Shego would go to.

Ron gestured at Shego and then made a motion as if someone was unzipping a jacket… Or cutting someone open and then made another gesture at the skylight. Shego realized that Ron was saying if she stayed she might get captured again and the gray dudes would try to cut her open again.

Shego ignited the green fire around her hands and held them up as if to say I'm a big girl and can take care of myself.

Ron raised one eyebrow and pointed at the gentlemen standing around the table just waiting as if to remind her that her fire didn't make much of an impact on them before.

Shego carefully mouthed the words. "You talk too much. You know that?" She then reached around Ron's waist in a half hug and leapt down carrying them from the crates to land beside Kim.

Quickly Shego and Ron put their backs to Kim's back protecting each other's blind sides and continued to fight. Between them, Drakken continued to huddle on the floor and silently whimper.

Rufus wondering what all the jumping and tumbling was about opened the flap on Ron's pocket and poked his little head out to take a look. At that exact moment a running, shambling lunatic made a dive towards Ron and Rufus came face to face with the bandaged face creature.

"YIKES!" Rufus shouted and dove back into the pocket.

In the almost perfect silence of the fight in the lair, Rufus yell sounded like a pistol shot. Ron, Shego and Kim glanced over at Ron's pocket. Even Dr. Drakken stopped his silent whimpering to look up in surprise.

But the reaction from the lunatics and the Gentlemen was even more pronounced.

The lunatics leapt away from the humans fighting for their life and took a position in front of the Gentlemen as if guarding them from something. The Gentlemen themselves raised their hands to their ears as if the sound in someway annoyed or irritated them.

Ron his eyes widening in realization reached into his pocket and pulled Rufus out and held him out in the palm of his hand.

Rufus took one look at the gray freaks in front of him and let out a yell as Ron gently squeezed him.

The lunatics looked over at their masters. The Gentlemen with their permanent smiles on their face seemed to grin even larger and shaking their heads slightly pointed at the group of defiant humans.

Once again the lunatics started leaping and bounding towards them.

Things were looking bleak. Ron knew he had the answer but what to do about it? Reacting Ron threw Rufus through the air over the heads of the approaching lunatics towards the table the wooden box was sitting on.

Standing next to the table was another of Drakken's synthodrones, stupidly watching the fight.

Rufus landed on the table. It had been a perfect throw. One any football player would have been proud of. Rufus looked around in confusion. Obviously his master wanted him to do something but for some reason wouldn't talk to him. Running over to the standing synthodrone Rufus pushed with his head on the gun holster hanging on the synthetic creature's hip and managed to push the laser gun out. Turning the small naked mole rat braced itself and took aim at one of the gray Gentlemen and fired the gun.

The kick of the weapon knocked Rufus back a little but his aim had been true. The laser blast hit the gentlemen squarely in the side of the head and… Did absolutely nothing. The Gentleman didn't even bother to glance over at the mole rat.

Rufus looked over at Ron and raised its arms in a shrug.

Ron taking a moment from punching a lunatic, made gestures at the mole rat, holding his hands up he pantomimed a square box.

"Huh?" Rufus squeaked. The laser blast hadn't attracted any attention at all but that tiny squeak was enough to draw the attention of the Gentlemen and they turned as one to stare at him.

Ron pantomimed the square box once again.

Rufus scratched his small head and looked around. Spotting a rather plain looking wooden box sitting on the table he pointed at that.

Ron violently shook his head yes and pantomimed a gun and then the box again.

Rufus couldn't understand what was so important about a wooden box but leveling the large gun as well as he could he took aim and fired.

The blast hit the box squarely and for one terrifying moment Ron thought maybe the box could resist lasers as easily as the gray skinned creatures could. But his fear was groundless. The box exploded in a million pieces and the wispy fog like clumps flew through the air once again. Most of the clumps of fog flowed out of the room and was gone but the individual ones that had came from Shego, Kim, Dr. Drakken and Ron flew to them and into their mouths.

"BOO-YAH! Way to go Rufus!" Ron shouted as his voice came back.

The lunatics immediately leapt in front of the Gentlemen again, while the Gentlemen themselves started backing away towards the still open portal holding their ears.

Ron frowned. He was so sure he figured it all out. That sound was the Gentlemen's weakness. So why didn't it harm them more. Maybe it took a higher sound? Like maybe a woman's scream? Ron like most guys knew that very few things could hurt your ears more than an angry or scared woman's scream.

"Shego! Kim! Scream!" He yelled at them.

The lunatics were crouching down and it was obvious they were preparing an all out attack before Ron and his group could harm their masters.

"What?" Shego asked in confusion and it appeared even Kim hadn't figured it all out yet and was going to question him.

So Ron did the one thing that all guys knew was a sure fire way to get a woman to scream bloody murder at you.

With a silent prayer that he would survive what he was about to do Ron reached down and cupping his hands he reached over and pinched Shego and Kim's butts at the same time.

"RONALD STOPPABLE!" Kim shouted

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Shego added.

The result was instant and spectacular. The lunatics fell back as if a bomb had blown up in front of them and their masters, the Gentlemen reached up to their ears… Right before their heads exploded.

Ron stared at the carnage for a moment before saying. "Ewww. Gross. That is just sick and wrong!"

The lunatics lay on the floor where they had fallen twitching slightly. The sounds didn't hurt them like it did their masters but with their masters' death, the force keeping them alive was gone and as everyone watched in sick fascination, their heads started melting out through their eyes. Black and gooey it ran out as their heads sank in on itself like a balloon slowly losing air.

"I am so not going to clean that up." Shego added.

"You think you are all that Kim Possible but I'm not beaten yet!" Drakken shouted.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Aww come on!"

Ron, Kim and Shego turned to find that while they had been distracted by the Gentlemen and the Lunatics deaths that Dr. Drakken had raced back to his evil scanner.

Shego felt her light green skin pale as she realized he had removed all the cursed items from their display cases and had piled them all together on the scanner table in one pile.

"Are you out of your mind!" She screamed at him. "We barely survived the scalpel bit and you are going to use all the items at once!"

Drakken just grinned an evil grin and reached up to throw the switch.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible

Frequency of Evil

Chapter 5

Kim reaching into her backpack pulled out her grappling gun hairdryer and fired it at the table. She figured if she could hook the table she could pull it out from under the scanner or at the very least upset the table so the items wouldn't be scanned.

As the hook neared the table there was a slight paff sound from the ceiling an ultra fine mesh of wires shot down snaring the grappling hook and keeping it from hitting.

"I do learn a few things from my past mistakes!" Drakken shouted victoriously.

Ron deciding if the scanner itself was protected the next best thing was to attack the laser so running he leapt up onto the scanner and started trying to pry out the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer from its niche in the laser.

As the scanner processed the evil signatures from the items on the table it sent the coordinates to the laser and it kicked on while Ron had his hands wrapped around the small canister causing him to scream as pain like he never felt before flowed around and through him.

"Stop it Dr. D. Stop it now or I will!" Shego yelled as she fired up her green plasma fire.

"Shego! You work for me or have you forgotten that little fact?" Drakken snarled at her.

Ron's tugging on the PDVI caused the laser to swivel from the wall it was pointing at to swing wildly around cutting a deep gash on the floor till it finally swung upwards once again, the laser cut neatly through the mesh netting that had stopped Kim's grapple and barely missing the ranting Drakken and came to a stop pointing at a spot on the ceiling directly above him. Ron finally managed with one last scream to jerk the PDVI canister from the laser. A wild power surge then threw the poor guy from the laser across the room to crash back into the exact same support pillar he had been hurled into earlier, the slightly smoking PDVI canister still clutched in his hands.

A portal briefly flared to life above Drakken's head and a small cube like item fell from it to conk him on the head. The portal then flared and vanished.

"Ron!" Both Shego and Kim yelled at the same time and rushed to his side.

"Ouch!" Drakken said as he held in front of him the cube that had fallen from the portal.

As Kim helped Ron to his feet he immediately held out the PDVI canister to her and she quickly slipped it into her backpack.

"Are you okay? That was incredibly stupid thing to do! You could have been fried by that laser!" Kim shouted at him.

Shego stood to one side and stared at him.

"Had to stop a portal from opening, who knew what would come through this time?" Ron muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Your heart is bigger than your brain, you know that?" Shego replied shaking her head.

Ron didn't hear her however, his head was killing him and he kept hearing what sounded like dozens of screeching monkeys all yelling something different at him in English all at the same time. Ron looked over at Drakken as he tried to get his eyes to focus. Suddenly the monkey screeching in his head formed one word. "DANGER!"

Suddenly Ron darted from Kim's hold and past Shego in a blink of an eye. He was moving much faster than any human should have a right to. All Ron could think of was he had to stop Drakken before the doctor did something incredibly foolish that would end all of their lives. The Mystical Monkey Power inside of him was in full control and what was even scarier to Ron was the power was also in total terror.

Drakken continued to examine the small cube in his hands. It had patterns on it and looked somewhat like a puzzle box of some kind. It had came from the evil scanner portal so it must be something powerful and evil but he couldn't figure out what. Giving a shrug he started to twist it to see if the parts of the cube would move like a puzzle box. Seeing a blur out of the corner of his eyes he looked up in just enough time for Ron to reach out and put a hand on the box in his hands.

That was when the cube started to twist and turn on its own.

Shego and Kim Possible blinked. One moment Ron was being helped to his feet by Kim and the next he was gone in a blur. Looking over at Drakken they spotted Ron. He was holding the cube in Drakken's hands as if he was trying to take it away from the mad scientist but both men were frozen as the cube seemed to be moving on its own power and changing shape.

A loud cracking noise could be heard throughout the lair and suddenly the four walls of the room cracked open revealing long gloomy corridors. From the wall to the right of Shego an ominous chattering noise could be heard.

"Synthodrones! Get this buffoon away from me!" Drakken shouted in fear as Ron continued to try and wrestle the box from his grip.

The synthetic creatures that had up to this point been as still as death suddenly lurched into action and two of them throwing punches caught Ron firmly in the face knocking him back to where Shego and Kim were standing.

Ron clutched his head again as he lay on the floor. The monkey screeching was going nuts inside his head.

Rufus ran over from the table where he had been at and jumping up on Ron's chest he looked at him worriedly.

"Ron are you okay? What's wrong?" Kim asked him worriedly.

"Mystical Monkey Power going nuts. I keep hearing the same two words inside my skull over and over again." Ron managed to get out.

Shego nervous about the strange hallways that had appeared in the walls looked over at him. "What two words?"

"Danger. Death." Ron gasped as he stumbled to his feet. Rufus quickly took refuge in his pocket once again.

Shego didn't look thrilled at the news. "I would have preferred two different words." She muttered to herself as she tried to peer down the corridor closest to her. She thought she could detect some kind of movement and the chattering noise was growing louder.

"What is going on?" Kim asked as she tried to use her Kimmunicator to contact Wade. The Kimmunicator screen however only rapidly flashed through scenes of flowers opening to what looked like medieval torture scenes.

From the corridor behind Ron a female voice whispered. "The cube was used and we have been summoned." Everyone spun around to stare at that corridor and they watched a woman walk out. Or at least it could be assumed she once was a woman at one time. Her skin was gray in coloring as the Gentlemen had been and she was bald as they were but she didn't float in the air but walked normally. She was wearing a black leather looking gown and Shego thought it might have been somewhat sexy in nature if it wasn't for the fact the costume had slits in it where you could see the woman's skin had been cut open and hooks and wires were holding the wounds open so they could continue to weep blood.

Ron gulped as he saw the woman's throat had been cut open and wires came out of her shoulders to embed in her cheeks and wires coming off of those were being used to keep the wound in her throat open so you could see straight through to her voice box. "What are you?" He asked hoarsely.

"We are the Cenobites. Servants of the cube." She replied in the same raspy whisper.

"Aha! So you have to serve the will of who ever holds the cube!" Drakken said victoriously as he held up the cube his hand.

"We serve no mortal's will." A dry cold voice said from behind Drakken.

Spinning around Drakken found himself face to face with a horror from the corridor behind him.

It appeared to be a man. Again at least once it might have been a man. He was tall, gray skinned and also bald but this man had pins driven into his skull in a very rigid and uniformed pattern. His black clothing also had slits in it revealing oozing wounds being held open with wires and hooks. Hanging off various loops and straps on his clothing were a series of knives, hooks and other bladed items.

"If you don't serve the will of whoever holds the cube, why are you here?" Drakken asked nervously as he backed away from him and towards Kim Possible and her group.

"We came to bring our gift." Pinhead said as he ever so slowly started towards the group.

"And what is this gift?" Shego asked.

"Ultimate pleasure and pain." Pinhead intoned.

"Okay…Now you see I can find my own pleasure and I'm not really into pain. Unless of course I'm giving it, so I'll be going now." Shego replied.

"We are here for the ones who used the box." The woman Cenobite behind them said.

Drakken looked down at the cube he was holding in his hands and tossed it over to Ron. "He did it!" He said pointing at Ron.

"You lousy jerk!" Ron shouted back. "I was touching the cube but that was only because I was trying to keep you from using it!"

"It does not matter." Pinhead intoned. "The cube was used and we came. Our gift will not be refused."

Ron turning pale looked around for some escape. The corridor nearest Shego revealed a creature that had the skin over its teeth pulled back over its face covering its eyes. Ron couldn't comprehend how the skin could stretch that far or how the creature could see but it obviously had no problem because it was 'staring' at Shego. Shego hadn't turned around yet but could tell by the look of horror on Ron's face there was something behind her, that and the chattering noise was now extremely loud.

"I'm not going to like what I see when I turn around am I?" She asked Ron.

Ron could only shake his head no.

Slowly Shego turned to look behind her and once she spied the hideously deformed monster she leapt backwards away from it and towards Ron and Kim but Shego being Shego she couldn't resist a smart remark. "So I am assuming you have good dental?"

Out of the corridor nearest Kim Possible stepped a dietician's worst nightmare. A Cenobite so round and fat that his folds of flesh had folds themselves. On his fleshy bald head he wore totally black round sunglasses that covered the area where his eyes would normally be visible.

The rotund Cenobite paused at the exit of his tunnel and would occasionally flick the oozing wounds on his body and then lick his lips as if savoring something extremely tasty.

Kim's eyes widened in horror and disgust but she remained in a defensive posture. Slowly she would carefully turn her head and eyes trying to keep all the Cenobites in sight.

Pinhead observed the mortals that had unknowingly summoned him to this strange new world. The fact that it wasn't his own dimension was known to him and frankly he didn't care. Mortals were mortals and pain was pain and that was all he had to know.

"_The strange green skinned woman with black hair has a fire about her, both literally with the green glow about her hands and figuratively with her spirit. She might possibly survive the necessary changes to make her into a Cenobite. She already has a dark core." _Pinhead thought to himself.

Moving no other part of his body but his eyes, Pinhead studied the other woman before him. _"Flaming or perhaps I should say bloody red hair, almost a pity the Cenobite process removes all hair but then again vanity and beauty are merely illusions. Only suffering is real._" He observed her reactions to the dark haired woman. _"Interesting, she rolls her eyes at the bravado of the woman but tenses, ready to leap to her defense. Not quite a friend but not quite a hated enemy either."_

Pinhead then studied Ron. _"There is energy about that mortal. He has more hidden depths than any mortal I have ever seen. I doubt he himself even realizes his full potential. He would make an excellent Cenobite recruit. Once his spirit has been broken and he has learned the depths of human suffering and pain."_

Chatterer suddenly made a lunge at Shego. Perhaps he had been angered by the dental crack or maybe he was just hungry. In any case Shego with a slight yelp of fear leapt back away from him and almost crashed into the blond haired man. The man put his hands or her shoulders to steady her and Pinhead witnessed the red haired woman's flash of jealousy in her eyes as Shego smiled back in thanks to Ron.

"_Fascinating, there are the beginnings of something between those two. Attraction? Lust? Perhaps even love?" _Pinhead asked himself. Cenobites understood loyalty and devotion. They were after all loyal and devoted to their dark god Leviathan but a Cenobite could no longer understand the concept of Love. All feelings like Love and Mercy had been burned and tortured out of their very souls.

"_So the blond male is protective of the dark haired female and she appreciates the attention if nothing else. What does the blond feel towards the red haired woman?"_

With a gesture so subtle no mortal would have detected it, Pinhead sent a command to the Cenobite that most mortals having seen him referred to him as Butterball, that is before they died screaming in pain and agony.

The extremely corpulent Cenobite began moving towards Kim Possible. Kim readied herself for some kind of attack but was surprised when Ron stepped around her placing himself between her and the fat Cenobite.

"Ron? What are you doing?" She asked slightly peeved because he was interfering with her 'mission'.

"Trust me K.P. My Mystical Monkey power is telling me you wouldn't survive a brush with that creature. I'm not dissing your fighting abilities Kim but I can't ignore what the Monkey power is telling me and it tells me you haven't a chance."

"Well what other choice we got?" Shego asked Ron as she continued to back away from Chatterer as he neared her and ended up next to Kim. "They aren't just going to go away if we ask them nicely!"

Ron still keeping an eye on Butterball but occasionally glancing back at Chatterer herding Shego suddenly had a look of a man reaching a hard decision. Holding up the puzzle box that Dr. Drakken had thrown to him, he called out to the obvious leader of the Cenobites, Pinhead.

"You said the cube summoned you and you came to give your gift to the one holding it? Well I'm holding the cube right now! If I were to give myself to you willingly would you let the others go free?"

Kim's face drained of all color till she was nearly as pale as the Cenobites themselves. "WHAT! Ron no! There has to be some other way! I wouldn't be able to live if I knew you were in these monster's hands!"

Pinhead allowed the faintest of grim grins appear on his face. He had deduced correctly. The blond haired man would sacrifice everything to protect the red haired woman.

Ron turned to look into Kim's eyes. For a moment everything else in the universe ceased except for him and Kim. "I would gladly go into the depths of Hell itself if I knew it meant you would live Kim. It is always been the reason I go on these missions, to protect you no matter what the cost."

As everything has to do sooner or later, the moment ended and Ron looked back over at Pinhead.

"Do we have a deal? I give myself over to you and your group and you let everyone here go?"

"Yes. Yes. Take the buffoon and spare me!" Drakken who had been cowering on the floor shouted.

Pinhead didn't even bother to look at him. He was waste. He wouldn't even survive the beginning tortures. Pinhead believed the craven coward might die from sheer fright before they could even do anything.

"Two people were holding the cube when we were summoned." Intoned the female Cenobite standing behind them. "All who summon us must receive our gift."

Ron gave a half shrug. "Sorry dude. I tried. It is after all, your entire fault that we are in this mess in the first place." Ron said glancing over at the nearly crying Drakken. "So if I and Drakken surrender to you will you let Kim and Shego go?" He asked turning back to face Pinhead.

"Take all of them and just let me go!" Drakken shouted and then buried his face in his hands and continued to cower on the floor.

Pinhead tilted his head slightly as if considering. Suddenly the cube in Ron's hands flew across the room to land in Pinhead's palm. Pinhead looked at it for a moment and then casually tossed it behind him to land on the evil scanner table top.

"We are generous with our gifts and you need to learn the pleasure of agony and the pain of loss." He finally said.

Ron's Mystical Monkey power suddenly screamed in his mind. "Danger left! Danger right!"

Reacting instantly Ron dropped to one leg and spinning he kicked out Kim's and Shego's legs out from under them dropping them to the floor. As the two women fell, chains from the tunnels on either side of them shot out. Chains with barbed vicious hooks dripping liquids best not examined too closely and crossed the space they had just a second ago been standing in. If Ron hadn't done a spinning kick right when he had, the girls would have been impaled in the crossfire of hooks and chains.

From his crouched position Ron called deeply on the power inside of him and threw a blue fireball at Pinhead. Even though Ron was almost in shock at what he had done, he still had enough presence of mind to yell at Shego to get the whimpering Drakken and make a break for the exit to the outside world.

Shego nodded her head and drawing on her power she threw a green plasma fireball at Chatterer but to her disgust she saw the fireball impacted harmlessly on his bared teeth.

Chatterer stopped chattering for just a moment and a disgustingly long tongue swept out of his mouth and across his teeth before pulling back into his mouth. His teeth then began chattering even faster as if the taste of Shego's fireballs had excited him.

Grabbing a hold of Kim's hand Ron looked to see what damage his blue mystic energy fireball had done to Pinhead and was disappointed to notice that Pinhead hadn't seem to even notice the blue fire that hit him and danced over his head a moment before going out. Ron realizing the futility of fighting the Cenobites at the moment and started dragging Kim out as Shego boldly picked up Drakken and threw him over her shoulders and raced under the linked chains and followed him out of the room.

The Cenobites continued to stand in place and not move a muscle till the female Cenobite looked over at Pinhead. "We are letting them run?" She asked.

"We have all eternity to break their spirits and torture their souls. Let them run for now. But let's give them an incentive to run as hard as they can." Pinhead turned and looked back down the corridor he had come from. In the gloom of the corridor something could be seen racing down the rough hewn hallway. A spinning pillar with blades, hooks and barbed wire, bits and pieces of organs and body tissue clung to the hooks as the pillar spun.

The pillar of agony swept past Pinhead and out the same exit Ron and his group had used moments ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible

Frequency of Evil

Chapter 6

Realizing that he wasn't going to die, at least not at the moment, some of Drakken's arrogance began to reinsert itself as Shego carried him out of the building that had been his lair.

"Shego! Take the hover car!" He barked at her.

Shego looked over at Ron who was running beside her. "I could dump him? It might slow those things down as they pause to torture him for the whole 5 seconds it would take for him to die of fright."

Ron seemed to consider for a moment. "Nope. Sorry I guess I'm just too much of a good guy. We have to save even him."

Drakken began to pout. "Your words hurt me deeply."

"You tried to throw us to the wolves to protect your worthless ass!" Shego yelled at his rear end as she was carrying him over her shoulder with his head facing her back.

"I had a plan. I was going to lull those things into believing I was a coward and as soon as they released me I was going to…"

"Run like a scared rabbit and never glance back." Shego finished for him.

Drakken nodded his head. "Exactly." Realizing that he had been tricked into being honest he folded his arms and was silent.

Reaching the hovercar parked behind the building Shego roughly tossed Drakken into it and then to Kim's surprise held out her hand to help her and Ron into the vehicle as well. Seeing her surprise, Shego just raised an eyebrow. "You got a faster ride?"

Thinking of Ron's scooter, Kim had to shake her head no and climb aboard.

"Shego! Why are we giving our enemies a ride?" Drakken breaking his silence asked.

Shego shot him a look to shut up. "Oh I don't know. Maybe because Stoppable saved my life twice while you were willing to let me die to save yourself?" She yelled and then giving a slight smile she helped Ron into the vehicle.

"Hell even Kimmie wouldn't have left me to die like you did!" She added as she turned to the controls to the hovercar and got it started.

Kim trying to get a grip on her jealousy after seeing Shego smile at Ron wondered to herself if Shego's last statement was still completely true, climbed up to sit next to Shego in front forcing Ron to sit in the back with the still pouting Drakken.

As the hovercar took off and started down the hill Ron looked back and saw the spinning pillar come out of the building and race towards them.

"Um Shego? We need to go faster. Much faster!" He said nervously.

Shego glancing into a rearview mirror that had the tiny text on it that stated. "Objects in mirror are closer than they appear." Could see the pillar gaining on them rapidly.

Stepping on the gas she whipped the hovercar around and tore off down the street. The pillar somehow managing to keep pace with them.

"Let's see you do this!" Shego yelled and pulling up on the stick she caused the hovercar to gain altitude till they were flying.

Suddenly chains shot out of the center of the pillar and connecting to the rear of the hovercar begin to pull it down towards it.

"RON! Do something back there before we are ground round!" Shego yelled as with Kim's help she wrestled with the controls to keep them from crashing.

Searching the car Ron finally found a crowbar and prying and smashing at the chains he managed to break their hold on the rear of the vehicle but the sudden release almost caused a crash anyway.

"Where to princess?" Shego asked Kim. "Your place?"

"Are you nuts! I'm not going to bring this thing home to my house! Head towards the high school. We can take cover in there!"

Ron being too busy trying to knock away the chains the pillar was attempting to hook them with didn't hear Kim and he couldn't take his eyes off the pillar to see where they were going.

Finally even the once again whining Drakken had found a heavy metal piece of pipe in the back of the hovercar and was doing his best to help Ron deflect the lashing hooks that came their way.

The rear end of the hovercar was still being slowly chewed to pieces by the hooks and chains that managed to connect with it and with one last shudder the hovercar started spewing smoke and began to spiral downward.

"We're going down!" Shego yelled unnecessarily.

The hovercar came to a rest crashing against the Middletown High School sign and all of the occupants were thrown clear.

Ron shaking his head tried to clear his vision. Something was lying prone across him and reaching up he allowed his hands to wander across the object as he tried to identify what it was.

"You know most guys at least buy me dinner before they try that Stoppable." Shego's voice said dryly. "Or they would if I ever went on any dates." She added to herself.

Ron with his face turning bright red in embarrassment and glad of the evening darkness stuttered. "Shego… Um, sorry about…Um, I didn't know what was lying across me. Here let me help you up."

Struggling to his feet with Shego still in his arms Ron wondered what the round, soft but yet firm objects were in his hands. About that time the nearly destroyed school sign flickered back into life and by its light he was able to look over Shego's shoulder and see where his hands were.

Unfortunately, so could Kim and Dr. Drakken who had gotten up from being thrown from the car.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Dr. Drakken with a scowl asked.

"Ron?" Kim's voice while asked calmly was still very cold. "Why are you standing behind Shego with your hands on her breasts?"

Ron's hand moved so fast they were almost a blur as he released Shego and stepped backwards.

"While under normal circumstances I might enjoy this." Shego stated and then quickly added. "I mean watching Kimmie explode in a jealous rage. I would just like to point out that we are all about to die horribly!" She said pointing to where the spinning pillar was just arriving in the school's parking lot. The pillar made straight for the hovercar and hitting it started to literally shred the car into very fine pieces.

"In to the school! We can barricade the doors!" Kim shouted but was halted by Ron's hand on her arm.

"Kim! Have you forgotten?" Ron gestured to the school's parking lot.

Sparing a glance in that direction Kim's face once again paled as she spied several cars in the school's parking lot. "The cheerleader practice! Bonnie and the rest are here! We led those creatures straight to them!" She cried in shock.

"We?" Shego asked as she grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the school's entrance. "You were the one navigating and picked this place. Now come on! That thing won't spend much more time destroying Dr. D's car and when it is finished it will come after us! Not too mention any moment those creeps might show up!"

Reaching the school's entrance they darted inside and Shego using her plasma powers wielded the doors shut behind them.

"Shego, that thing just shredded my car. Do you really think it will have any problems with a school door?" Drakken asked standing next to the wielded school doors.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard and the doors shuddered as the pillar crashed into it. The chains with hooks on it shot through holes in the door and if it hadn't been for Ron grabbing Drakken and pulling him back the hooks would have ripped in to him.

The chains missing Drakken continued to weave around for a moment before they returned to the door and started criss-crossing in front of it.

Shego waited a moment for the door to be ripped off by the chains but when nothing else happened she looked over in surprise at Kim Possible. "What's going on? Why is that thing waiting? Why doesn't it just rip the door open and come in and get us?"

"It's sealing us inside." Ron with a calm emotionless voice stated. "Keeping us from running till its masters the Cenobites can reach us."

Turning he started off down the hallway.

"Ron where are you going?" Kim asked.

"The computer in your locker Kim, it has a direct link to Wade. Maybe it will work while your Kimmunicator isn't?"

Shego and Drakken without anything better to do and being creeped out by the continuing crawling chains across the school door turned and followed the two heroes.

"I always hated this place." Drakken muttered to himself as they walked down the hallways.

"Bad memories?" Shego asked in a not very interested voice.

Drakken nodded his head. "I used to hide in the lockers to keep from being mauled by the bullies. They hated me because even back then I was brilliant."

Ron reaching Kim's locker rapidly spun her combination lock and opened the door.

"You know the combination of my locker?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Kim we've been friends since pre-K. I can't count the number of days I leaned against the locker next to yours and watched you open this thing. I would really have to be dense to not have noticed the combination after all those times." Ron said to her. Turning to the computer he pressed a few buttons.

"Wade are you there?" He asked hopefully.

The screen flared to life and revealed was the boy genius at his habitual spot in front of his computer.

Once again Ron briefly wondered to himself if the kid ever slept, went outside or even had family dinners. No matter when they called, Wade was always right there for them.

"Ron! I was so worried when I lost contact with you and Kim. What's been going on?" Wade asked frantically.

"Did you notice any time where you couldn't speak for a while?" Ron asked him first.

Wade looked confused. "No but I use a computer for almost everything. The only time I really talk to anyone is when Kim or you contact me using the Kimmunicator."

"Okay well I need you to contact Global Justice and tell them that we are trapped at the high school and need immediate help. Tell them that Dr. Drakken opened some kind of portal to another world and some mondo evil creatures have come through. Its not just Kim and I trapped here but the cheerleaders are also here."

Shego walked into view behind Ron. "Sure just forget me and Drakken."

Wade's eyes grew wide in shock.

"We have a truce based on survival at the moment Wade. Just contact G.J. and tell them we need help." Ron said.

Wade couldn't help it. He looked over at Kim.

"Do it Wade. Ron has kind of taken charge on this mission and he is doing well so far. We're still alive." Kim said.

Wade nodded his head and his fingers flew over his keyboard.

"Oh and Wade? Can you find me anything on the name Cenobites?" Ron asked after a moments thought.

Confusion and curiosity could be seen on Wade's face but he just nodded and kept his fingers flying on the keyboard. He frowned as the computer gave him the definition.

"It says Cenobite refers to a member of a religious organization."

"You mean like worshippers or priests of some kind?" Shego asked looking over Ron's shoulder at the computer.

"No. It means more like a militant branch of a religion. Think a God's army." Wade clarified.

Ron's face drained of color. "Those corridors were still open when we left Drakken's lair. That means more of those things might exist and be able to flood into our world. If not their God itself."

Kim's face became as pale as Ron's. "And considering how its followers looked. I'm betting this isn't a god of sunshine and fields of flowers."

Ron and Kim stared at each other in shock. Wade looked to Shego. "What did these followers look like?"

"Take your worst nightmare and triple it kid. And once you did that you still haven't imagined how bad they looked." Shego replied.

Wade frowned at the less than helpful description.

Sighing Shego tried again. "Let's put it this way, mutilation and torture seem to be a prerequisite to joining that particular religious order."

"Ron?" Wade asked trying to get through to the stunned teen. "Global Justice says they will be there in …5…4…3…2…1. Right about now."

Hearing someone coming down the halls Ron, Shego and Kim turned to see… One very annoyed cheerleader. "Kim! Where have you been? You are late…Again! And by chance are you the one responsible for that weird period of time where none of us could talk or make a sound?"

"Bonnie now is not the right time." Kim Possible started but was cut off by Bonnie.

"And what is she doing here!" She asked pointing at Shego.

"I've always wanted to join a cheerleading team and Kim said you were on your way out so I thought I would drop by." Shego replied with a smirk.

Bonnie Rockwaller folded her arms across her chest and glared at Shego. "I see you are as funny and clever as you are good looking. Which is to say, not in the least!"

"She's better looking than you are." Ron muttered to himself but was heard by all three women in the corridor.

Bonnie flushed in anger. Kim flushed in jealousy and Shego just blushed, turning a darker shade of green.

"Better be careful Kim, sounds like you might be losing your loser boyfriend to your worst enemy." Bonnie said hatefully.

"Ron is not my boyfriend!" Kim shouted at her.

"Don't call Ron a loser!" Shego yelled. Her hands glowing an ominous green.

Things might have gone even farther downhill if not for the arrival of an attractive young woman wearing an eye patch, the head of Global Justice. Walking along side her was a young overly confident man.

"Will Du? Dr. Director?" Ron shouted as they walked up. "I expected some G.J. agents to show up but why would you put yourself at risk Dr. Director?"

"More importantly Stoppable, why did you have your computer friend declare such an emergency? Dr. Director and I saw nothing as we arrived. There is obviously no emergency here." Will Du said in an arrogant voice.

"Wait? You didn't see a strange pillar spinning around outside with a destroyed hover car in the parking lot?" Shego asked.

Will Du took one look at her and leaping back he then fired something out of his wrist watch in her direction. To say he was shocked would be an understatement as Ron shot out a hand and caught the wire connected to the shocker pad he had fired at Shego stopping it from hitting her. Without a word Ron then tugged on the wire snapping it off.

"Shego is on our side at the moment." He growled at Du. He then glanced at Dr. Director. "You didn't see anything outside the school?"

Dr. Director shook her head. "No, we did find a destroyed door on the main entrance to the school but considering that weird period of time not long ago when no one seemed to be able to speak, I took your call for help very seriously. I've posted agents at the main door and at each of the entrances to the school just in case and we have agents patrolling the school grounds."

Kim looked at Ron in confusion. "Why would it just leave? Where did it go?"

Ron's face drained of blood. "You need to learn the pleasure of agony and the pain of loss." Ron repeated to himself.

"Call your agents tell them to get away from this school now!" He suddenly yelled to Dr. Director.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Bonnie shouted.

A blood curdling scream from the main corridor was her only answer. Without another word Ron raced past them in the direction the scream came from.

The others raced to catch up with Ron but since he was in Mystical Monkey mode they didn't have a chance and lost sight of him around a corner. As they cleared the corner they found Ron standing still as a statue staring at something on the floor in front of the main doors, main doors that were now once again sealed by crawling, shifting chains with hooks.

Bonnie racing around the corner stared at what was on the floor. At first her mind refused to process what her eyes were seeing.

"What are those things?" She finally asked.

Kim's eyes growing wide couldn't answer her so it was left to Ron.

"That used to be two Global Justice agents. They have been skinned alive and their skins taken somewhere else."

Bonnie's face lost all color and it looked like she was about to faint as her mind could no longer deny the sights before her. Two bodies lay on the ground, a spreading pool of blood coming from them. The bodies were twisted in agony and every muscle and ligaments were visible.

From behind her Bonnie distractedly noticed that someone was throwing up. Turning to look she saw it was the arrogant man that Ron had called Will Du. The woman known as Dr. Director wasn't looking so hot herself but she was keeping her composure with a rock like will.

"Call your agents. Warn them." Ron said in a dead voice.

Dr. Director stepped a few paces away and holding up her wrist spoke into the watch she was wearing. A few moments she stepped back to the group and worry was obvious on her face. "I can't reach any of our agents, neither inside at the doors or the ones outside patrolling."

"Perhaps something is jamming your communications?" Kim said but with no conviction in her voice.

Once again Ron raced away at full speed.

The group looked at each other and started walking slowly after him. They found Ron at the main intersection of the corridors. He was slumped to the ground staring at the floor.

"I don't know about the ones outside but all your agents at the doors are dead, all skinned alive and done so quickly they couldn't take a step away from their posts." Ron said without looking up. "And it is all my fault. I had Wade call you and brought you here. The Cenobites used me to set an ambush."


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Possible

Frequency of Evil

Chapter 7

Dr. Director looked down at the young man. "Stoppable stand up." She ordered.

Ron looked up and they could see tears streaming down his face. He made no effort to wipe away the tears and nodded his head. Rising to his feet, he visibly steeled himself for what he was sure to be condemning words from the head of Global Justice for getting her agents killed.

"You are in no way responsible for those agents' deaths." Dr. Director stated and then raised a hand to forestall Ron's argument. "Correct me if I am wrong but you had Wade call us because you knew you and Kim were in over your heads and whatever these creatures are, they have to be stopped. You had Wade contact us and you didn't understate the problem but gave us an accurate if necessary brief report. You had no idea how long you would be able to communicate with Wade or how long he would be able to stay in contact with us. You did absolutely the right thing Ronald Stoppable."

Dr. Director could see she hadn't fully convinced the distraught young man.

"Agent Will Du, has Ron violated or failed to carry out any directives that might have covered this situation?"

Will considered for a moment. "I can't see any if he has. Directives on this matter are very clear in the Global Justice regulations. 'If an agent finds themselves facing a force greater than they can combat, they are to call in a report to Global Justice if at all possible so information on the threat can be evaluated and then they are to await reinforcements from Global Justice.' Ron not being familiar with Global Justice regulations still carried them out to the letter."

"Thank you agent Du." Dr. Director looked Ron directly in the eyes. "Now you know agent Du would not lie about regulations to save someone's feelings. So believe me when I tell you that you did the RIGHT thing. You are NOT responsible for their deaths."

"Damn straight." Shego muttered. "If anyone is responsible it's Dr. D. I told him that this plan was a bad one from the start."

Dr. Director turned to face the woman. "But you didn't try to stop him physically did you? You had presence of mind to realize that he might not be able to control whatever evil he brought forth but you did nothing to stop him from trying. You are far from guiltless in this endeavor."

To her surprise Ron stepped over to Shego's side. "She didn't know he would even be able to open a portal. I mean he's failed so many times before, how was she to know this time he would succeed?"

Dr. Director didn't soften her glare at Shego but finally did glance over at Ron. "Are you willing to vouch for her Stoppable?"

Shego looked over at Ron as did Kim. Even Bonnie who still wasn't sure what the hell was going on was waiting to hear his verdict.

"As long as her life is in as much in danger as ours? Yes I believe we can trust her. When things return to normal? It'll be pretty much anything goes again."

Shego shrugged. "Well it's not a ringing endorsement but it is an intelligent one."

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked looking to Dr. Director for orders.

Dr. Director continued to look at Ron. "You have seen whatever these creatures are and I have not. What would you suggest our first action be Stoppable?"

Ron with a very serious look on his face thought for a moment.

"First off I think Kim and Bonnie need to return to the gym and check on Hope, Tara and the other cheerleaders. If they are left too long by themselves, one of them is bound to decide to try and leave or go outside and if they get near the doors…"

Bonnie's eye widen in horror. "I'll tell them what is going on!"

"NO! Tell them we are trapped inside this school with killer things outside? They'll panic big time. The best thing to do is for you and Kim to go in there and pretend everything is fine. Start them on their routines. It'll keep them busy."

"I'm not leaving you to go and baby sit my squad." Kim stated. "We're on a mission and nothing takes precedence over that. Bonnie can go in there and run them through their routines without me. She can simply tell them that she couldn't find me."

Ron wanted to say that Bonnie wasn't the best actress. She was bound to let it slip what she had seen and heard, in which case they would be knee deep soon in panicked cheerleaders but he knew when Kim used that tone of voice she wasn't going to change her mind. That and to be honest, he was terrified of having everyone looking to him for answers he didn't have. At least with Kim around he knew there would be someone to fix whatever he screwed up.

Bonnie with a promise that she could handle it, left to look after the squad and keep them busy.

"What are you going to do Ron?" Kim asked.

Ron started pacing back and forth as he tried to think of what exactly could he do against such inhuman monsters.

Suddenly he pulled to a stop. "We are the servants of the cube. It called us and we came." He said out loud.

"What?" Dr. Director asked.

"It was what the Cenobites said when we asked them why they had come." Ron replied distractedly and then realizing that Dr. Director and Will Du had no idea what had happened in Drakken's lair he took a moment to quickly relate to everyone listening everything that had happened in Drakken's lair. The strange silent gentlemen, his attempt to stop a second portal from opening and the strange puzzle box that had managed to fall from the second portal before he could stop it. Kim or Shego adding details when it looked to be necessary. For instance Ron was going to gloss over his rescue of Shego completely but Shego wouldn't hear of it and told Dr. Director how Ron at risk of his own life had saved her. She even added that to thank him she kissed him and Ron was surprisingly a really great kisser.

Ron noticed Kim crossing her arms angrily and figured the only reason Shego did that was to annoy Kim.

"The puzzle box summons them. Could it be used to send them back to where ever they came from?" Ron asked Wade, who was still on Kim's computer screen.

"It's possible." The boy genius replied. "If they came not by Drakken's portal but by something this puzzle box creates then it would be logical to assume if it can open a doorway it can shut it as well."

"So all I have to do is get the puzzle box and then use it to send them back." Ron said starting to get excited. "Boo-yah!"

"Where is this puzzle box?" Wade asked.

"Oh. Right. Boo-yah denied." Ron replied. "The puzzle box is back at Drakken's lair. Or at least it was the last time I saw it. The freaky Cenobite with the pins driven into his skull tossed it on to the table with the other junk Drakken used to open a portal." Ron who had let his shoulders slump when he realized he didn't have the box, straightened his shoulders. Okay, I will just have to go back to Drakken's lair somehow and retrieve the box."

"You did say that you and Drakken were holding the box at the same time it activated the first time right?" Wade asked.

"Yes. Is that important?"

"It could be. The puzzle box might be bio-cognizant." Wade said.

"What the heck does that mean?" Asked Shego.

"It means the box might just recognize who used it last and not work for anyone else. Ron and Drakken might just need to be holding the box at the same time for it to work to send the Cenobites away."

"Good luck getting that coward to help you." Shego replied dismissively with a snort.

Looking around Ron suddenly realized he hadn't seen Drakken in a while. "Where is Drakken anyway?" He asked.

"He escaped while we were distracted obviously." Agent Du said after a moment.

"Escaped where? We're all trapped in here together." Ron pointed out.

Shego walked over to Kim's locker where Wade was still on screen. "Hey Nerdling, can you check the school records about the time a Drew Lipsky went to school here and find out which locker was his and what the combination to that locker was?"

Wade frowned at her but allowed his fingers to dance along his keyboard. "Locker number 146. But locker combinations are closely guarded school information to prevent students from stealing from one another."

"Yeah, right. What's the combination?" Shego asked as if bored.

"12-23-7-15" Wade replied instantly.

Walking along Shego examined the locker numbers till she found the right way. Finally she found Drakken's old locker was one at floor level. Spinning the combination lock rapidly she unlocked it and swung it open. Revealed was Drakken sitting crammed inside with his legs drawn up tight against his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Come on out you coward." Shego said shaking her head.

"We must really discuss employee loyalty someday Shego." Drakken hissed as he reluctantly climbed out of the cramped locker space.

"Says the man who tried to negotiate with a monster using my life." Shego replied.

Kim who had followed Shego was shaking her head at Drakken's rampant cowardice, turning to look for Ron and the rest of her group she saw him standing over beside Dr. Director. It appeared they were arguing about something. Ron had a very earnest look on his face and Dr. Director was looking unhappy but as Kim watched Dr. Director finally nodded her head at something. She then turned to look sadly at Kim while Ron walked back towards her locker, to discuss something with Wade she figured.

Kim walked over to Dr. Director to get some idea what her and Ron were talking about but to her annoyance Dr. Director just turned around and walked away without speaking to her. After several attempts to get Dr. Director to talk to her Kim decided to head over and see what Ron was discussing with Wade and she was just in time to see him taking some sheets of paper from the printer in the locker and seal them in envelopes. Finally he sealed all the separate envelops in one. He then quickly stuffed the last envelope in his pocket as he saw Kim approaching.

"Hey Ron. Been a rough night hasn't it?" She asked awkwardly. So many things had happened in such a short time she wasn't sure where to start with talking with Ron about them.

She noticed immediately that Ron wouldn't look her in the eye but seemed to be studying the floor.

"I think I may have figured out a way to get through the chains on the doors." Ron said again without meeting Kim's eyes.

"How?"

"My Mystical Monkey power wasn't able to make a dent on the Cenobites and Shego's fire wasn't much better but I figure if we both fire at the same time we maybe able to destroy the chains, or at least blast them long enough for me and Drakken to get out to retrieve the puzzle box and see if we can figure out some way to send those creatures back to whatever Hell spawned them."

Kim with a sinking feeling in her stomach tried to correct him. "You mean long enough for you, Drakken and me to get out to retrieve the box right?"

"Um, well you see that is the thing, I think and Dr. Director agrees with me that the Cenobites may pull away from the school if they see me and Drakken making a run for the box but then again they may just ignore us and concentrate on killing everyone in here. If that happens you will be needed far more than you will be at my side."

"Ronald Stoppable." Kim said in her no nonsense, 'I will not be argued with' voice. "I am not letting you leave this building with Drakken and Shego. You can't trust them!"

"I won't be leaving with Shego and Drakken. Just Drakken. Dr. Director also agreed with me that it would be a good idea to leave Shego here. Just in case her fire can open the chains, if things go bad she might be able to help you evacuate Bonnie and the rest of our friends."

Kim started to violently shake her head but she noticed Dr. Director walk up beside her. "You are not being given a choice Ms. Possible. There are innocent civilians here and they are members of your cheer squad to boot. It is your responsibility to look after their welfare." Dr. Director ordered her.

Ron walked past her without looking at her. "Shego? You wanna try something and see if out powers put together can make a dent on the chains guarding the doors?" He called out to Shego who was pulling Drakken along by the ear.

Kim walked along behind them in a daze. Ron had talked to Dr. Director and somehow convinced the head of Global Justice to order her to stay behind while Ron went off on a mission alone.

Ron looking back and seeing that Kim wasn't paying attention whispered to Shego. "Shego can I ask a favor from you?"

Shego looked over at him in surprise. "What? I owe you for saving my life twice so whatever the favor is I will do it but what could you want from me?"

Ron pulled the envelope he had prepared using Kim's printer in her locker and handed it to Shego. Written across the front of it was Kim's name. "If I don't come back from this mission I want you to give this letter to Kim for me." Was all he said.

Shego looked around nervously. "Couldn't you get one of your friends to do it? I mean if you don't come back Kim is going to go all to pieces and I have to hand her your Last Will she is going to come unglued."

"It's not my Will. I have nothing of real value to give Kim. It's just a letter saying goodbye. And I don't really have a lot of friends. Wade can't keep anything from Kim, he'll crack and tell her as soon as I leave without waiting to see if I come back first. I was kind of hoping you considered me a friend and would do it for me." Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out Rufus. "Could you look after Rufus for me for a little while too? If I ask Kim she'll…" he just let his statement trail off.

"She'll know you don't think you are coming back and she won't let you go?" Shego stated rather than questioned.

Ron nodded his head and then spoke to Rufus. "Its okay little buddy. Shego will look after you for a bit and then Kim can take care of you."

The little naked mole rat looked over at Shego with less than enthusiasm.

Shego understood completely. She wasn't exactly thrilled either.

"I know Shego was our enemy for a long time but she always been honest with us and if she promises she won't hurt you I trust her." Ron tried to assure him.

Rufus finally gave a reluctant thumbs up and then leapt over to Shego's shoulder and disappeared into her long black hair so he was out of sight.

Kim followed along behind Ron and Shego as they walked down the corridor of the school together. They had their heads suspiciously close together and were talking in low tones. It might just have been them talking about what tactics to use to blast the chains but somehow Kim didn't think so. And then there was Ron being sent out on a mission alone with Drakken of all people while Kim was being ordered to stay behind. She just knew that Ron had somehow talked Dr. Director into that but she couldn't understand why. Suddenly Kim had a very bad thought. Ron had already once tried to make a deal with the Cenobites that he would go with them willingly if they would only leave Kim and Shego alone. Could it be he was planning it again? That Ron didn't expect to come back from this cube retrieval mission and was thinking it was going to be a suicide mission?

Kim shook her head. If Ron was planning something like that she knew he would have given Rufus to her to look after or at least somebody. He wouldn't take his mole rat friend into certain death.

And Ron hadn't mentioned Rufus to Kim. She knew he wouldn't leave it with Bonnie or Will Du. He wouldn't trust them with his precious friend.

She didn't think the busy Dr. Director would be willing to take Rufus and of all the people staying behind that only left… Shego.

And Ron was earnestly whispering something to Shego right now.

"Ron?" Kim asked speeding up her pace to catch up with him and Shego.

"Yeah K.P.?" Ron asked with his normal smiling goofy look.

For once Kim didn't stop at just the surface appearance but really looked at Ron. While he was smiling, she could detect tension in his jawline, his shoulders were slightly slumped and she thought there was a hint of shininess in his haunted looking eyes as if he was holding back tears by pure strength of will.

"Don't you think I should take care of Rufus while you and Drakken go on this mission." She asked.

Kim knew that Ron would either agree and hand over Rufus to her or say something like Rufus might come in handy.

Ron however did neither. He just gave a start and looked guiltily at Shego. "Um, ah, well you know Kim… Um, the little guy is probably in your locker resting! Yeaht that's it. I told him it would be safer here and he is in your locker resting!"

Shego knowing Kim was watching her like a hawk resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ron was a terrible liar and everyone in range of his voice knew he had just told a huge one. Fortunately they reached the main doors of the school at that moment and Ron was able to turn away from Kim's searching eyes to examine the doors.

"Try your fireballs first Shego. Maybe they will work without my using my powers too." He said to Shego.

Shego raising her hands fired up her plasma energy and created a huge fireball. Throwing at the door she held her breath. The fireball exploded and the chains did twitch as if it had bothered them but they in no way released their hold on the door.

Ron nodded his head. He had expected as much. "Okay on the count of three we both hit it with our powers." Slowly counting he and Shego charged their hands with power. Shego's case it was her normal green fire and Ron's case his hands glowed a strange blue color.

When they both hit three at the same time they hurled their energy balls at the same moment. The two balls of different color light merged halfway between them and the door and the ball changed colors to a purplish hue.

As the now purple ball of energy hit the chains there was a slight explosion. Blinking Shego realized she was now looking at a fully cleared doorway. Doors, chains a small portion of the supporting wall was gone.

"We did it!" She shouted in joy and thought about kissing Ron in celebration. Ron however didn't show any emotion and continued to stare at the now empty space.

Drakken ready to make his escape tried to run past but was stopped dead in his tracks as Ron reached out and caught him by his shoulder. "Not yet." Was all Ron muttered to him as way of explanation.

A few moments later the chains sprang back into existence and quickly criss crossed in front of the door until within seconds there was not even a crack of open space left.

"I made it out to be 45 seconds." Ron stated.

"44 seconds." Dr. Director who had been standing behind Kim corrected.

"Ready to try again Shego?" Ron asked turning to look at her.

Once again both Ron and Shego counted down to three and once again they threw their fireballs. This time everyone silently counted at the cleared empty space where the chains used to be.

Finally the chains sprang back across the exit blocking it once more.

"I got 44." Kim stated.

Dr. Director nodded her head and even Ron had to admit it was only 44 seconds.

"It is not humanly possible for a person to run from where we are standing, through the doorway and far enough away from the chains as they regenerate to survive." Agent Will Du stated.

"I can do it. I will use the Mystical Monkey power and go full out." Ron stated just as confidently.

"What about me? I can't run that fast!" Drakken said.

"I will carry you on my back. With the Mystical Monkey power I can do it." Ron assured him.

Drakken wasn't thrilled but it was a chance to get out of the entrenched school and hopefully to somewhere safer. He wasn't sure if after he was free of the school if he would follow the buffoon to his lair to try and stop the Cenobites or just run.

Kim maneuvered herself till she was right next to Shego. "Hey Shego." She said with false warmth. "After Ron stops the Cenobites, why don't we all go to Bueno Nacho. We can have one of their specials."

Shego turned to look at Kim as if she was insane. "What?"

"We can have it with extra cheese." Kim said in a slightly louder voice.

"Cheese!" Rufus said happily popping out from behind Shego's long black hair and looking around. "Uh oh." He said when he spotted Kim and then ducked back behind Shego's hair but it was too late.

"Ron doesn't plan to come back does he?" Kim whispered to Shego as her heart started breaking.

Ron hadn't noticed Kim and Shego as he was firmly concentrating on the chain filled exit. "Okay Shego once last time for real. Climb on my back Dr. D. and hang on tight, the Ron express is about ready to leave."

Shego shot Kim a sympathetic look but once again fired up her plasma energy. "Ready." Was all she said.

Once again the combined might of Shego's plasma fire and Ron's Mystical Monkey energy combined and crashed into the chains and destroyed them. Ron started moving almost as soon as he released his energy ball. Drakken holding on around Ron's neck for dear life as Ron began moving faster than a human could possibly go. Shooting through the empty gap Ron cleared it easily.

The chains started twitching as they tried to reform to catch him but it was no use.

Kim stood staring at the opening for a single heart beat and then running she began to do forward flips toward the rapidly closing gap.

"Possible!" Dr. Director yelled but nothing was stopping Kim.

She shot through the small gap as the chains once again closed, hitting the ground outside she did a hand stand and continued flipping as the chains lashed out behind her trying to impale her back and draw her back into the web of chains.

Ron turning after hearing Dr. Director's shout caught her in his arms.

"Kim! What are you doing here! Dr. Director ordered you to stay there to protect Bonnie and the rest of the cheerleaders! You defied her."

"I am not a Global Justice agent Ron." Kim being winded replied breathlessly. "I don't have to follow Dr. Director's orders if I don't want to."

"But you always wanted to be an Agent of G.J. Kim. You just threw all that way. If we do survive this Dr. Director will never trust you to follow her orders. She'll never let you be a Global Justice agent now."

Kim had tears running down her face. "I don't care Ron! What is important is us! This is right! Us being together and facing danger together, so Ronald Stoppable stop trying to be noble and do the right thing and save me from danger and let me be by your side!"

"um, far be it for me to interrupt such a touching moment between my two enemies but…" Dr Drakken still riding Ron's back pointed to the side.

Looking over Ron and Kim spotted Pinhead moving slowly towards them. Looking in the opposite direction they spotted the Female Cenobite. Hearing a chattering noise they spotted the hideously deformed Chatterer coming from the parking lot.

Ron swept Kim up with one arm and using his Mystical Monkey power he ran straight at Chatterer but at the last moment swept around him. Chatterer was fast and tried to swipe at Ron with his claws but Ron in full Monkey mode was faster.

"Um, where are you going? And how long can you keep up this super speed?" Drakken shouted to be heard over the rushing wind of Ron's passage."

Ron suddenly stopped and Drakken found himself slammed into Ron's back by the sudden deceleration. "We're going to borrow a car." Ron stated.

Kim a little shaken by Ron's super speed shook her head to clear it and saw the car Ron had stopped in front of. "You want to take Bonnie's car? Her brand new sports car?"

Ron shot her a grin. "You have to admit Kim, this car is probably the fastest in the lot and besides I think Bon Bon would thank me for taking it. After all if the Cenobites follow us that will draw them away from here."

"Somehow I doubt Bonnie will see it that way." Kim replied and stepping out of Ron's arms she tried the handle. "Locked of course."

Ron didn't hesitate. He just lashed out with a fist and put his hand through the driver's side window. Reaching in he pulled up the lock knob on the door and then pulled open the door. "Now it's not." He stated.

"There's no keys." Kim said worriedly as she watched the Cenobites nearing. From around the corner of the school the extremely obese Cenobite came waddling. He wouldn't be a danger for several moments but Chatterer was moving through the parking lot towards them very rapidly.

"Hotwire it." Drakken still clinging to Ron's back shouted at her.

"I don't know how to hotwire a car." Kim had to reluctantly admit.

"Progressive inferior public school systems now." Drakken muttered as he hoped off of Ron's back and pushed Kim out of the way. "They don't even bother to teach the classics like how to hotwire a car anymore?"

Reaching in he quickly pulled wires out from under the dash of Bonnie's hot red sports car and twisting a pair together he had the motor started in seconds. "I'll drive." He said but was pushed over by Kim.

"I'll drive." Kim said in a no nonsense manner.

As they peeled out of the parking lot of the school they could see the spinning pillar coming from behind the school and start to head toward the Cenobites watching them leave.

The Female Cenobite watched them go and then turned to look at Pinhead.

Pinhead merely calmly waited till the spinning pillar reached them. Making a gesture Pinhead caused the pillar to stop spinning and fall to its side. Out of the top of the pillar now laying on the ground a creature started squirming out of it. It looked vaguely like a horse without skin but it had far too many legs, having several sets surgically grafted on to the body at weird and grotesque angles.

As soon as the horrible mangled looking creature came out and stumbled to its feet, the pillar itself began to twist and morph. In moments it had changed to look like an ancient roman chariot, complete with spiked wheels and bladed knives along its side. The Cenobites without saying a word calmly climbed aboard it and the horse creature began to pull it at a speed that would put to shame most fast autos.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Possible

Frequency of Evil

Chapter 8

Shego watched as the woman Kim and Ron called Dr. Director calmly looked at the spot where Kim had a short while ago jumped through to join Ron.

"You knew she was going to do that, didn't you?" She finally asked.

Dr. Director turned to look at the villainess. "There was a 70/30 percent chance she would do it, yes. Kim desperately wants to join my agency but you would have to be nearly blind to not realize those two love each other."

Shego snorted in an unlady like fashion. "Yeah everyone can see it but them I think."

Dr. Director nodded her head. "That is the way sometimes it is with people in love. They are the last to see it." She nodded her head at where the chains continued to twist and writhe. "If Ron and Kim are successful the chains will disappear, so I shall continue my watch here."

Shego nodded her head. "I'll go keep an eye on the cheerleaders in the gym to make sure they don't get wise to what is going on and start to panic."

Dr. Director with Will Du by her side nodded her head once. She didn't fear Shego would try anything. Where did she have to go?

Walking to the doors to the gym Shego actually did peek in to make sure everything was okay. The snob who had insulted her was leading the other cheerleaders in routines but Bonnie was messing up big time. The other cheerleaders were watching but so far they had put it off to Bonnie being worried about the competition tomorrow and annoyed that their team leader Kim not showing up.

Turning Shego quietly shut the gym doors and placing her back against the wall next to the doors she allowed herself to slide down till she was resting on the floor. Reaching into a pocket she pulled out the envelope Ron had given her with Kim's name on it.

Looking around and figuring if Ron didn't come back there was no possibility that Kim would either Shego allowed one hand to flare with green fire slightly and started to steam the envelope open.

"Tch, tch, tch." Rufus scolded her from her shoulder.

Shego just ignored him however.

As the envelope came open Shego was surprised to find three more envelopes folded and tucked inside. One of them had Kim's name on it again but one of the other ones had Wade's name and Shego's own name on the last one.

For no particular reason Shego decided to hold off reading her envelope and Kim's and steamed open Wade's first. Pulling out a single sheet of paper she read what Ron had wrote to the computer genius.

"Wade buddy, if you are reading this letter it means I've died in the up coming mission. I know there is an excellent chance that is what will happen so I'm typing this up on Kim's computer and printing these letters out just in case.

I just want to tell you that you have been a very good friend to me and Kim and I want you to be there for Kim when she has to deal with my death. Don't let her blame herself and make sure she knows there was nothing she could have done to prevent my death. These Cenobite creatures have to be stopped or it could be the end for everyone. The world needs a Kim Possible in it but they won't even notice if a Ron Stoppable isn't. So try to make Kim see this.

Bye Wade.

Your friend, Ron Stoppable."

Shego shook her head. "Like I said earlier, Ron has more heart than brains."

She then looked at the last two letters. Deciding to read Kim's next she carefully steamed it open with her fire. She would reseal the letters and when Ron came back alive she would hand them back to him. He need know she peeked. And the fact that Ron would be successful and make it back alive was not in doubt in Shego's mind. She wouldn't let it be otherwise. The very thought that either Ron or Kim could die was not one she was comfortable with so she simply ignored the possibility.

Pulling Kim's letter out of its envelope she carefully smoothed it out and began to read.

"Kim. This is so hard to put into words in the very short time I have before you come back and see me at your computer so I'm not going to mince words and just tell you how I feel.

I love you Kim. I've always loved you from the days of pre-K when you first looked at me and said I was weird but you liked me anyway. I don't want to cause you pain or make you think that you are responsible for everything that happened in my life after that point but…

You were.

I always tried to be a little different from everyone else because I always remembered those words. 'You are weird, but I like you anyway.'

I even think that shaped my choice in pets. And if it did I need to thank you big time K.P. Rufus has been more than a pet to me, outside of you he's been my bestest friend. Almost like a member of the family that just never wore clothes.

But back to you Kim.

If you are reading this letter it means I have died.

I don't want you to feel responsible.

I don't want you to blame yourself.

I want you to promise me that you will find someone nice to fall in love with and forget me.

Yeah I know, hell of a time to tell you this after admitting I've always loved you but I don't want you to waste your life because of me. Find someone that makes you feel complete and be happy Kim.

Love, Ron."

Shego heard sniffling and looked over at her shoulder where Rufus was sniffing like he was crying.

"You can read?" She asked in surprise.

Rufus vigorously shook his head no.

Shego frowned but then placed Kim's letter carefully back into its envelope and sealed it shut.

She looked at the letter addressed to her and steamed it open.

"Shego,

If you are reading this then Kim has found your envelope after you give her the letter I addressed to her. That is I hope you will agree to keep the letters and give them to Kim if I die on this mission. I plan to ask you to do that before I leave for the mission.

So you are reading this and I've died… Unless of course you steamed them open to find out what I had to say while I'm gone on the mission."

Shego stopped reading and looked around. "Damn he's good." She said out loud and then continued to read.

"You are probably asking yourself, what could Stoppable loser have to say to me?

Knowing there is a really good chance I'm going to die on this mission I just thought I should say what I've been feeling and thinking and get it out in the open.

I am really attracted to you Shego.

I know that probably creeps you out but I had to say it.

I can remember the first time Wade called us before Kim and I had met you and showed us a Wanted poster of yours.

I thought at that time you were one of the hottest looking criminals I had ever seen.

And I wondered what could force such a gorgeous woman into a life of villainy.

Kim has let it slip that at one time you used to be a hero.

I would like to see you be a hero again.

I've talked to Dr. Director and although she is extremely reluctant, she has promised me that she will offer you a position with Global Justice. It will be a second chance for you and let you work off your debt to the world and be a hero again at the same time."

Shego stopped reading and made a face. She didn't want to be a hero again. She liked being a villain. The hours were good and they made more money than heroes did.

She began to read again.

"You probably just made a face and thought to yourself that heroes are losers and that it is not for you."

Shego stopped reading and looked around once again. "Damn it Ron stop getting into my head." She muttered.

She started to read again.

"Please don't let Kim see this letter but I felt I had to tell you that the kiss you gave me in Drakken's lair after I helped you fight off those weird silent creatures was the most incredible thing I have ever felt in my life."

Shego paused once again and smiled a smug smile. It had been pretty incredible for her too. She hadn't exaggerated to the others when she had told them earlier that Ron was a surprisingly good kisser.

She returned to reading the letter.

"Course I never managed to kiss Kim or any other girl in my life."

"_Way to ruin a moment there Ron."_ Shego thought to herself with a sour look.

"I'm sorry that nothing more could ever be between us.

One: You are a villain and I'm a good guy. Although I hope that after my death you take up Dr. Director's offer and join G.J. and become a good guy once again. Er. I mean a good girl. Well you know what I mean.

Two: You are incredibly hot and sexy and I am a total loser."

Shego frowned as she once again paused in reading. _"Damn this guy has the lowest self esteem I have ever come across in my life. He's not a total loser. I've never met a more loyal, sweet, or caring guy in all my life. All he needs is a little bit of self confidence and maybe a change of clothing and he would be totally hot." _Shego once again thought to herself.

Returning back to the letter once again, Shego continued to read.

"And thirdly and most important reason there could never be anything between you and I… I am totally in love with my best friend Kim.

I know, I know. She can never return my feelings and I am happy with that, really. It's enough that she is my best friend and could never think of me as boyfriend material. For a while I did at least try to find someone besides Kim but I always ended up sabotaging my chances.

I love Kim and just can't see myself cheating against her.

Even though since she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her and it wouldn't really be cheating. I can't change that is how I feel.

Man am I so glad this is all coming out after I'm dead. Because if this was to be known before I died, it would kill me with embarrassment.

I have to wrap this up. I can see Kim coming back now and I really so don't want her to read this letter!

In closing, please give the hero thing a chance again Shego. You almost died from some villain's lame brain plan to take over the world this night and I really hate for something to happen to you after I'm dead because of another villain's plan blowing up in your face.

You deserve to be happy and have someone love you.

Hopefully your friend,

Ron Stoppable."

Shego continued to sit silently in the school's hallway after reading the letter.

"_So Ron thinks I'm hot and sexy but would never do anything because he loves Kim? If they get back alive from this mission I could arrange an accident for Kim…"_

Shego shook her head to get rid of that thought.

"_No! Ron would hate me forever if I harmed Kim. Besides I never really wanted to kill Kim. She's a good fighter and I really enjoyed our fights. One of the few things worth anything in this world was the times I fought with Kim._

_But she does have other enemies besides me and Dr. D. If they make it back alive she might be killed later by one of her other enemies and then I could rush in to comfort Ron…"_

Shego thought for a moment.

"_That's not likely to happen. Anything that could kill Kim would probably take out Ron as well. And he's not going to let her go off somewhere dangerous without him right by her side. Damn._

_I should just lock us all up in an empty warehouse after this is all over and force a threesome on Kim and Ron. Then Ron could have his precious Kimmie and I would get a chance at Ron."_

Shego couldn't help a smile come across her face imaging the three of them together. Oh Kim would be reluctant at first but Shego was sure she could change the young woman's mind given time and Shego had to believe Ron would be okay with another woman in his life as long as he believed he wasn't cheating on Kim and Kim was okay with it.

Sure the thoughts were kinky but Shego was a villain. She was allowed to have slightly less than pure thoughts.

Seeing a shadow fall across the paper she was reading, Shego looked up nervously. It was just Dr. Director.

"I promised Ron I would talk to you about giving up your life as a criminal and perhaps joining Global Justice." The woman with the eye patch stated as if she expected Shego to just laugh at her.

She wondered to herself what the paper Shego was reading was about and why the strange green skinned woman was sitting in the hallway with a strange smile on her face but dismissed the thoughts from her mind with a slight shrug.

It really wasn't her business.

If she had her way she would have just thrown Shego into the strongest most secure jail cell that Global Justice had but she had promised Ron that she would talk to the woman about changing her life and since Ron was risking his life to try and save the world, she owed him that much at least.

To her surprise Shego looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar and quickly stuffed the paper into an envelope and quickly shoved it and two other envelopes into a pocket of the windbreaker jacket she was wearing.

"Just how would that work? I mean I wanted in a lot of countries for past misdeeds. How would you clear all that?" Shego surprised Dr. Director by asking.

"The villainess Shego would simply cease to exist and you would be given a new name. Kind of like the witness protection system. Instead of sitting in a prison cell somewhere you would be working off your debt to society by fighting evil instead of perpetuating it."

Dr. Director continued to wait for Shego to laugh or tell her what she could do with her job offer but to her complete surprise the young green skinned woman looked like she was considering it.

"I'll think about it." Shego finally said.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Possible

Frequency of Evil

Chapter 9

Kim jerked hard on the steering wheel of the sports car and literally went around a sharp turn on two wheels, throwing Drakken hard against the front passenger side door. In the rear view mirror Kim could see that Ron had braced himself with his hands on the ceiling to keep from being thrown about in the small sports car's backseat.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" Drakken growled in annoyance. "You drive worse than Shego does. You didn't even signal for a turn back there did you?"

"I do have a license!" Kim shouted back. "Well a learner's permit anyway and as for the niceties of signaling? We really don't have time for that."

Passing a interchange at full speed, a police car pulled out from the side of the road and started following them with its light and siren going.

"There you go Possible! You've picked up a patrol car." Drakken said with his arms folded angrily across his chest.

"No big. I'm Kim Possible, I'll just pull over and explain to the officer what is going on and he'll let us go."

"Oh yes. Speeding and reckless driving with a known evil super genius like myself in the car and you with only a learner's permit. It should only take two or three hours before that cop lets us go again." Drakken replied snidely.

Ron staring out the back window of the car paled. "We've got bigger problems than the police K.P. Look what is coming up alongside the patrol car!"

Kim stared into her rearview mirror while Ron and Drakken turned in their seats to look out the back window. Pulling up along side the speeding patrol car was the massively muscled horse like creature of the Cenobites. With seconds the horse creature actually began to pass the patrol car bringing the chariot next to it.

The cenobites stood ramrod straight in the chariot staring straight forward as if they didn't even notice the siren blaring car next to them.

Unfortunately, they knew it was there.

Suddenly a large metal wickedly barbed shaft shot out from the side of the chariot plowing into the back seat of the patrol car. Spinning at a furious pace it chewed through the side of the car as if it was tissue paper.

As the chariot began to gain in speed, the spinning barbed pole slowly crept towards the front of the car.

The officer in the car frantically slammed down on his accelerator but to no avail. With a final burst of speed the chariot pulled ahead of the car, ripping the barbed pole through the driver's compartment… And the driver.

Blood and gore shot out in a spurt as the pole pulled free of the patrol car causing the car to suddenly stand on its nose and explode in a ball of fire, bits and pieces of the luckless police officer still clinging to the whirling pole.

The pole retracted back into the side of the chariot and the horse creature drawn chariot began to speed up even more. Bring it slowly more and more closer to Bonnie's sports car.

Drakken turning so pale he almost looked normal skin colored person, hoarsely said. "You can let me off at the next corner. I'll catch a cab."

"Sorry doc. We're here." Ron said pointing to the modified residential house that Drakken had converted into his newest lair. "Um, Kim? If you slow down or stop that cart thingy is going to chew through us like Rufus through a Naco." Ron added nervously looking back to where the chariot was only five or six feet from reaching them.

"I know. That is why we're not stopping. I think that main door is wide enough for this car to get through and the corridor was a straight shot towards the main lab." Kim replied gritting her teeth as she slammed her foot down the last half an inch the accelerator had left.

Bonnie's brand new sports car slammed into the house's entrance and sure enough the corridor was, almost large enough for it. The car plowed through taking out a great deal of drywall and framing posts, rending and tearing the outside of the car and slowing it till it just barely managed to come to a stop just inside the main lab, the auto firmly plugging the hallway behind them. Ron reaching between where Kim and Drakken sat in the front seat used his Mystical Monkey power and summoned a blue fireball to blast out the front window and they all madly scrambled to get out of the car and into the room.

Ron was almost prepared to find their wild ride had been for nothing and the puzzle box would not be anywhere to find but to his immense relief and surprise, the box was still sitting where the pinheaded Cenobite had carelessly tossed it earlier that evening on the evil scanner table.

Hearing a noise down the now plugged corridor he glanced back and could see through the car's rear view window the spinning pillar was back. Dragging Drakken he rushed over to the table and picked up the cube.

"Let me do it! I am a scientific genius and diabolical puzzles are my specialty." Dr. Drakken snarled as he tried to wrestle the box from Ron's hands.

"I once solved a rubix cube in 45 seconds." Ron shouted back.

"Really? How did you do it? I never could figure out those damn things." Drakken said pausing in his struggles to get the box free from Ron.

"I gave it to Rufus and he solved it." Ron had to reluctantly admit.

Bonnie's car suddenly exploded into metal fragments and shrapnel as the pillar slammed into and through it as if it had been made from balsa wood. The pillar didn't continue on to where Ron, Drakken and Kim were standing but spun to the side out of the way and continued to slowly rotate. Through the now cleared entrance came walking in slowly the Cenobites. As if they were just casually entering a friend's house for a little visit and had not just slaughtered a police officer in cold blood in a mad chase through town.

Kim was a courageous woman. Sometimes Ron had wondered if Kim ever even felt fear. But Kim was feeling it now. The Cenobites just broadcast a wrongness that hinted that if they caught you death was the least they would do to you.

Pinhead walked towards her and stopped a few yards away from the young woman. "The hunt was a pleasurable one but it comes to an end now. Your suffering will be legendary even unto Hell itself."

Kim with false bravado put on a brave face. "I don't fear what you can do to me." She stated.

Pinhead's face registered a false look of surprise. "We child? We will do nothing to you."

Kim watched him warily not believing a word of it.

Pinhead pointed at Ron. "We will change that one into one of us. After the transformation is complete he will see to your agony. After you have suffered for decades under his hands then we shall transform you into a Cenobite as well. But fear not, your suffering will not be alone. We shall capture and transform all of your family and friends and part of your torments will be to see that one as a Cenobite torture and maim them before your eyes."

Ron his eyes growing wide in panic fought even harder with Drakken for the puzzle box. Their struggles finally causing the box to slam down hard on the table, as the box landed, the front part of it slid down slightly and caused a round section in the center to rise up.

"They have solved the cube." The Female Cenobite said and for the first time Kim recognized an emotion in her voice, the emotion of worry.

Ron finally wrestled the cube from Drakken's clutches and pointed it at hideously deformed female Cenobite and… Nothing happened. Shaking the cube Ron accidentally pressed down on the front section that had slid down before. A white beam shot out of the raised circular section on top and hit the Female Cenobite. With a bright flash of light she was gone.

Rapidly pointing at each Cenobite and the spinning pillar, Ron fired beam after beam till all of them were gone. The last one being the pinheaded creature that had dared to threaten his Kim, as Pinhead disappeared in the light he gave a scream of rage. The strange corridors ripped into the walls of the main lab were still there however. Ron gave the puzzle box a final twist and the cube rotated back to the configuration it had been in when it had dropped on to Drakken's head and started everything. The corridors with a grinding noise suddenly closed and the lab looked as if nothing had ever happened and it had all been a very bad dream.

"Ron!" Kim shouted happily and rushed into his arms. Ron returned the bone crushing hug she was giving him and then pulling back he stared into her eyes for a moment. And then he crushed his lips against her in a soul searing kiss.

"God Kim, I know you can never feel the same way about me that I do about you but I love you so much." Ron said as he finally pulled away from the kiss.

Kim stared back into his eyes and then said. "I love you too Ron. I always have."

Once again they locked into a passionate kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss slightly Ron said. "Drakken if you don't drop those things from the table right this instant I am so going to kick your ass and then turn you over to Global Justice instead of just letting you escape as I had planned to do. Leave but do it empty handed."

"Grrr." Drakken cursed but he did let the cursed items he had been gathering up fall back to the table and quickly picking his way across the room he disappeared through the entrance to the lab and was gone.

Shego was beginning to wonder just how much longer that snooty cheerleader was going to keep her fellow cheerleaders in that gym before one of them just decided to walk out. Hearing a shout from the main doors Shego raced to them and found an exuberant agent Will Do practically hoping from foot to foot. Looking over she saw what had excited him so much. The chains that had guarded the door were gone. Only a gaping hole where the front doors of the school had been was visible.

Dr. Director let out a sigh of relief. "I think it's over." She stated. Holding up her wrist watch she pressed the button that initiated communications and Shego could hear voices coming from it assuring that whatever had been blocking G.J.'s links to the outside world was gone.

"I want more agents at the Middleton high school here now and send a clean up squad as well. We have the bodies of six agents and I want them cleaned up and this school returned to pristine condition by tomorrow." Dr. Director ordered into the watch.

Shego stared at the cleared exit. She could so easily just walk through and be gone before the extra agents arrived. There was nothing holding her here. She would leave the little pink naked mole rat behind of course but she could escape.

But she didn't.

She just couldn't make herself leave until she knew Ron and Kim were safe and find out what had happened.

It would be like leaving a movie in the middle and then forever wondering how things turned out.

So Shego just slid down the wall and resting her back against it waited.

As agents arrived she watched as they brought in body bags and with a few weaker stomachs having to hurl cleaned up and bagged the skinned bodies of their fellow agents who had died at their posts.

Hearing a noise she glanced down the hallway and saw Bonnie and her fellow cheerleaders walking up.

"Is it over?" Bonnie asked Dr. Director.

The one eyed woman nodded her head. "We think so. In any case the school has been cleared and my agents are ready to make sure you and your friends make it home safely.

Your cheerleader competition has been delayed for a few weeks because of the emergency and the school will be closed for a few days for… Repairs.

Since it is so late we have contacted your families and let them know you are all safe.

Several of the cheerleaders checked their wrists to glace at their watches and were shocked to see it was after midnight. Bonnie had ridden them so hard in their practices none of them had realized how late it had become.

"Bonnie? What has been going on?" A blond cheerleader asked her as she looked at the ragged hole where their school's front doors had been.

"My agents will debrief them on what has been going on and answer all your questions." Dr. Director assured them as they were led out of the school

"Going to lie through your teeth and make something up rather than tell them the truth aren't you?" Shego asked as all the cheerleaders except for Bonnie had gone.

Dr. Director cast an eye on the lightly green skinned woman sitting with her back propped up against a wall. "Of course. I still am not sure I know what really was going on myself. Are you?"

Shego let a tired smile cross her face. "Nope." She admitted.

Hearing a puttering like sound from outside they both walked over to the entrance and watched as Ron's scooter pulled to a stop near them. On the back of it Kim had her arms tightly wrapped around Ron's waist with her head resting on his shoulder and as Ron made to stand up, Kim didn't let go of him but continued to hold on with a slightly dreamy look on her face.

"_Damn."_ Shego thought to herself. _"They must have told each other that they loved one another. I guess if I want a chance at Ron now, I'll have to go to plan B now and try to get them alone for a threesome."_

"Dr. Director." Ron said as he walked over to them. "I am relieved; you don't know how relieved, to be able to tell you the Cenobites are gone to where ever they came from." As Kim with a slightly red face finally released her hold of his back, he reached into his backpack and pulled out the cube. "This is the puzzle box that some how summons those creatures. I am hoping that Global Justice will lock this thing up in some dark hole and not attempt to experiment on it."

A strong hot wind seemingly out of nowhere blew by and everyone looked up at the skies to see where it had come from. A ragged black tear was visible in the sky and flying out of it was what looked like a dragon skeleton. It swooped down before any of them could blink and snatching out of Ron's hand the cube it flapped back up into the sky and disappeared into another black rip that appeared.

Ron visibly shaken, shuddered a few times before saying. "Um, okay. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Kim looked thoughtfully at the now clear night time sky. "Good for us I'm thinking but bad for who ever lives where ever those cenobites originate from. I think that thing just took the cube back to their home dimension."

"Um, okay." Ron said with a nervous rise in his voice. "I still have gifts to give though." Taking his back pack off he reached into it and pulled out a long machete.

"Jason Vorhees' machete." Dr. Director stated as she caught sight of it. "I had heard it was missing along with Jason from the Crystal Lake Research Center."

Ron not knowing the story about Crystal Lake or any of it just shrugged and laid the large weapon on the ground. Reaching in he pulled out something that made Shego take a nervous step back. The book with the face on it.

Shego was just certain the book was going to open its eyes and stare at her again but the book continued to do its impression of a simple if ugly book and didn't move.

"The Necronomicon." Dr. Director once again calmly stated.

Kim and Shego shared a look. Was there nothing that this woman didn't know about?

"And finally I found this sharp knife thing on the table." Ron said and very gingerly pulled out the pearl handled scalpel. "It must have been the one the silent creatures I told you about tried to use on Shego."

"Nope. That was another of Dr. Drakken's finds. It is supposed to be the scalpel of Jack the Ripper." Shego said.

"It is the scalpel of Jack the Ripper." Dr. Director assured them in a confident tone.

"How can you possibly know that for a fact?" Shego asked putting her hands on her hips.

"A fake would not have opened a doorway to the evil of those silent attackers." Was Dr. Director's reply.

Bonnie who had not been paying much attention to rummage sale items Ron was pulling out was standing staring at the school's parking lot. The lights were on in the parking lot but she couldn't see her car anywhere.

"Where is my… Oh you didn't?" She asked turning to look at Kim.

Ron nodded his head sadly. "Yeah um about that Bon Bon. We had to borrow your car. It looked like the fastest thing in the parking lot and we were trying to draw away those monsters before they killed everyone in the school…"

Bonnie just held up her hand in a stop gesture. "Okay. I understand. Just where is my car NOW?" She asked, her voice going up in volume at the last part.

"It kind of got shredded." Ron said looking down at his feet.

"Kind of shredded?" Bonnie asked in shock. "What does that mean!"

"Sorry Bonnie but your car was attacked by the Cenobites. It was totaled." Kim explained.

"That car was nearly brand new!" Bonnie started to shout.

"I think under the circumstances that Global Justice can replace your car. It was destroyed during an authorized mission after all." Dr. Director said putting a stop on Bonnie's rant.

"New?" Bonnie asked peering at the woman.

"Yes."

"Cd changer, all leather interior?"

"Yes. That can be arranged."

"Chrome wheels?"

"Don't push it young lady." Dr. Director warned her.

Bonnie nodded her head. "But how will I get home now?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I can escort the young lady home." Agent Will Do said stepping forward.

Ron glanced down at the pile of evil things. "What about this stuff?" He asked as Agent Du led Bonnie away to his car.

"Global Justice will look after it and keep it from falling into the wrong hands of course." Dr. Director assured him.

Ron didn't look too reassured but then he blinked and nudged Kim.

"What?" She asked him in surprise.

"The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer Kim. It is in your backpack remember?"

Kim gave a sheepish look and reaching into her pack she pulled out the canister shaped object. "Can you try at least to make sure they don't lose this thing again?" She asked Dr. Director as she handed it over.

"Yes. That too I think will be left in Global Justice's possession and protection." The woman assured her.

Ron to his embarrassment yawned greatly. "Sorry, I guess I'm just beat." His stomach then growled. "Oops. And hungry too."

"I will not keep you much longer then." Dr. Director stated. "There is just one last loose thread to tie up." She said and turned to look at Shego.

"Jail cell for me then?" Shego asked with a tired sigh of her own.

"Dr. Director I ask you for leniency for her. She after all could have run off as soon as the school was freed but she stayed right here. And she did help us with the silent creatures and the Cenobites." Ron said as Kim frowned.

Dr. Director held up a hand to forestall any further comments.

"I have offered Shego a job with Global Justice but she has asked for time to think about it and I am willing to give it to her but only if she is willing to give her word not to do any wrong doing till she has given me her answer and she is monitored by someone."

Dr. Director then looked over at Kim Possible. "Possible I understand that your family is away for a few days. Would you be willing to take Shego into your house to watch her until she has made her decision? I would also like for Ron to be there to keep an eye on her as well. I have contacted his family and told him that he probably won't be home tonight but not to worry, if that is no problem for either of you?" She asked.

"_YES!" _Shego thought to herself. _"Now is my chance to work on Kimmie and Ron and see just how much chance I might have with them."_ "Works for me." Was all she said out loud.

Kim didn't look thrilled but she nodded her head.

"Now that is settled, how about some chow? I'm starved." Ron said.

"You know Bueno Nacho isn't open this late Ron. It's after midnight." Kim pointed out.

"That's okay Kim. I can cook for us at your house before we go to sleep together." Ron said.

Kim's face started turning red at Ron's accidental faux pas.

"Why Ron Stoppable, are you trying to proposition two young women with the promise of food?" Shego drawled out with a smirk. "All I can say is you better be one hell of a good cook then." She added with a grin.

"Ron's an excellent cook." Kim said before she could stop herself. "Not that he was trying…um, I mean…" Kim started to flounder and turn even brighter red.

"Aww Kimmie your face is almost matching your hair." Teased Shego but then she blinked. "Wait, you mean in addition to everything else… He can cook too?"

Kim not sure what Shego was getting at nodded her head. "Ron is a fantastic cook."

"Does he clean as well?" Shego asked her excitedly as she and Kim started to walk off towards where a G.J. agent waited to take them to Kim's house.

Ron looked at their backs in confusion and then at Dr. Director. "Am I missing something?" He asked.

Dr. Director smiled. "Nothing important and I'm sure you'll figure it out in time." She said to him.

"_Nice boy." _She thought to herself as Ron raced to catch up to the two young women. One a life long love that he finally admitted his love to and one a used to be enemy that attracted him something fiercely but he would never do anything about because he would never be able to betray Kim like that. _"But he is so completely clueless when it comes to women."_ She mentally added as she saw Kim take one side of him and Shego almost shyly wrapped her arm around his other side and they finished walking to where the agent to take them home waited.

Many miles away at an abandoned housing complex near a stretch of water that used to be called Crystal Lake, a hockey mask wearing nightmare smashed the head of a male teenager with a 2 X 4 filled with nails. The young man had snuck into one of the unfinished houses to have sex with his girlfriend and he unfortunately picked the worst possible time and place to do so.

Jason unemotionally stared down at the teen's head that now looked like a bashed in piñata. The teen's girlfriend was hiding nearby and he would soon finish with her, and after he did he could feel the pull of his favorite machete calling to him.

Jason would soon be coming to retrieve his beloved weapon.

The End

(for now…)


End file.
